Sous La Trappe
by SamaraXX
Summary: Fiction en deux parties. "Aujourd'hui, il peinait à se dire qu'il avait pu dîner, discuter, festoyer dans cette pièce sans jamais penser au fait que, sous ce tapis, sous cette trappe, dans cette cave, était enfermé James Potter depuis onze ans." Un autre octobre, un autre Halloween, un autre 31 octobre 1981 qui change tout... et rien.


**Sous La Trappe**

* * *

« _Harry se mit à courir. Il ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'à son père… Si c'était lui… Si c'était vraiment lui… Il fallait qu'il le sache, il le fallait à tout prix…_

_ […]_

_Harry se cacha derrière un buisson tout au bord de l'eau, scrutant l'obscurité à travers les feuilles. Sur l'autre rive, les lueurs argentées s'étaient brusquement éteintes. Il sentait en lui un mélange de terreur et d'excitation. D'un moment à l'autre…_

_- Viens… murmura-t-il, les yeux grands ouverts. Où es-tu ? Papa… viens… _»

_Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban_, J.K Rowling.

**~Sous La Trappe~**

**PARTIE I :** **Un Autre Octobre**

Le rat était à Poudlard… Il n'avait peut-être _jamais _quitté Poudlard.

Les aboiements se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Avec un peu de chance…

Galopant à vive allure à travers la forêt, l'esprit embrumé par la peur et l'instinct animal, ses pensées n'étaient pas très claires. Il se fustigeait d'avoir quitté Poudlard à un moment si critique. Si quelque chose arrivait à Harry… Il développa son galop davantage, étirant son dos et son encolure pour avaler le plus de mètres possibles. Il pouvait voir le château et ses fenêtres illuminées. Harry… Harry… Harry…

Un hurlement de loup si familier à ses oreilles résonna sinistrement dans la forêt.

Il apercevait maintenant la surface scintillante du lac devant lui. Le temps d'un instant, tout lui parut trouble. Il crut d'abord voir des nuées d'oiseaux drapés de plumes noires tournoyer autour d'une masse informe sur la berge opposée puis dans un sursaut de peur et d'horreur, il reconnut les Détraqueurs. Sans réfléchir davantage, il reprit sa forme originel et courut jusqu'au bord du lac. Il sortit sa baguette et libéra son plus flamboyant Patronus.

Le souffle court, les yeux grands ouverts, James observa le cerf argenté chasser les Détraqueurs. Le soulagement l'envahit en les voyant s'éloigner des deux formes inertes mais il était également perdu. Que signifiait tout ceci ?

Un hoquet de surprise et le craquement d'une brindille le firent sursauter et se retourner. La baguette levée devant lui, il crut défaillir. Là, devant lui, à moitié caché derrière un buisson se tenait un garçon qui le fixait, pâle et immobile. _Harry _?

– Papa… ?

_Oh Merlin_…

-o-O-o-

Le Manoir Malefoy était, à n'en pas douter, une des plus belles demeures de Grande-Bretagne. Blanche de craie, elle rayonnait à des kilomètres à la ronde mais seuls quelques rares sorciers soigneusement sélectionnés avaient le privilège de la voir. Le soleil aimait réchauffer les pierres de tailles qui composaient sa façade et les marches élégantes qui menaient à la porte d'entrée. Ce matin-là, le maître des lieux, Lucius Malefoy fut une fois de plus charmé par la beauté de sa maison. Il aimait sa grandeur, son faste et son histoire, bien-sûr, mais ce qu'il chérissait le plus au monde, chez lui, était la quiétude presque bénie qui y régnait. L'immense parc qui entourait le manoir n'était que chants d'oiseau, gloussements de l'eau et doux frissonnements des feuilles.

L'air était frais en ce début d'automne. Comme à son habitude, Lucius Malefoy observa d'un œil perçant son manoir et le parc qui l'entourait afin de s'assurer que rien ne troublait le calme habituel des lieux. Lorsqu'il fut rasséréné, il reprit sa marche et pénétra à l'intérieur de sa maison. Il expira bruyamment, espérant faire disparaître le nœud d'anxiété au creux de son estomac. Il se dirigeait d'un pas vif et décidé vers son salon mais stoppa tout mouvement lorsqu'il aperçut sa femme, Narcissa, installée sur le plus grand canapé de la pièce. Elle sirotait un thé en parcourant un journal des yeux – probablement la _Gazette du Sorcier_ ou _Sorcière hebdo_, son péché-mignon.

– Oh, Lucius ! Déjà rentré ? s'enquit-elle lorsqu'elle l'aperçut sur le pas de la porte.

– Euh… oui, répondit Lucius avec un soupçon d'aigreur, le Ministre a reporté la réunion.

Narcissa hocha la tête d'un air distrait sans remettre en cause cette déclaration. Lucius bénissait souvent la discrétion de sa femme. C'était là un des nombreux atouts de leur mariage : chacun connaissait parfaitement sa place et son rôle. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsque Narcissa l'interpella :

– Ne viendrez-vous pas boire un thé avec moi ?

Lucius soupira subrepticement mais s'avança tout de même vers le centre de la pièce. Il hésita un instant mais préféra s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils plutôt qu'à côté d'elle, sur le canapé.

– Vous semblez passablement irrité, mon cher, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Narcissa d'un air un peu narquois.

Lucius attendit que son Elfe-de-Maison, Dobby, lui serve une tasse de thé avant de répondre.

– Je suis effectivement passablement irrité, Narcissa, répondit-il.

– Vous avez reçu de mauvaises nouvelles ?

– Oui, confirma-t-il lapidairement, ne deviez-vous pas vous rendre sur le Chemin de Traverses, ce matin ?

Si Narcissa fut troublée par le changement de sujet, elle n'en montra rien.

– Lysandre a dû annuler. Leur Manoir est inspecté aujourd'hui.

À ces mots, Lucius Malefoy dut invoquer toute sa force pour ne pas hurler de rage. Les Nott étaient inspectés aussi, alors ? L'anxiété fit place à la crainte. Narcissa posa sa tasse de thé sur la table du salon et se déplaça vers la gauche du canapé afin de s'approcher de son mari. Lucius lança successivement un regard furtif aux pieds de Narcissa, à ses yeux qui le transperçaient, à ses mains calmement posées sur ses genoux, puis revint sur ses pieds habillés d'élégantes chaussures à talon blanches.

– Je sais ce qui vous trouble, Lucius. Vous craignez une inspection, pas vrai ?

Lucius hocha sèchement la tête. Il détourna le regard.

– Nous avons déjà pris nos précautions, Lucius. Je ne comprends pas. Vous m'avez bien dit que vous avez réussi à vous débarrasser du Journal, n'est-ce pas ?

Lucius s'était effectivement occupé d'un grand nombre de problèmes depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle lubie d'Arthur Weasley. Ce misérable ver-de-terre, traître à son sang, miséreux et avilissant cloporte s'était mis en tête de piller toutes les respectables demeures des Sang-purs. Bien évidemment, toutes les familles que Weasley choisissait d'inspecter étaient, comme par hasard, toutes d'anciens Mangemorts. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne vienne, accompagné d'autres chiens du Ministère, fouiller l'immensité de sa maison.

Le Journal avait été, bien-sûr, l'une de ses plus grandes préoccupations. Il se souvenait avec une acuité brûlante le moment où le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait tendu ce précieux objet. Cela s'était passé quelques mois avant sa disparition. À l'époque, ce présent avait semblé être une bénédiction, une preuve irréfutable de la confiance qu'il inspirait à son Maître mais le Journal était rapidement devenu un cadeau empoisonné. Il était très fier, par contre, de la façon dont il s'en était débarrassé. Par un juste retour des choses, il s'était arrangé pour que l'artefact magique tombe entre les mains de la fille d'Arthur Weasley. L'idiot amoureux des Moldus n'aurait, après tout, ce que ce qu'il méritait. Il n'était pas sans connaître le pouvoir que recelait ce Journal, et n'était pas mécontent à l'idée d'être débarrassé des racailles qui polluaient Poudlard. Cela permettrait à son fils d'étudier dans des conditions optimales et, cerise sur le gâteau, de discréditer ce vieux fou de Dumbledore.

– Tout à fait, ma chère. Tout est sous contrôle. Je ne supporte simplement pas l'idée que Weasley vienne fouiner dans notre maison.

– Je vous comprends, Lucius. La lettre que Lysandre m'a envoyée ce matin était assassine à l'encontre d'Arthur Weasley. Ce misérable doit tellement jalouser notre argent. J'espère qu'il ne nous volera rien.

– Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! grogna Lucius d'un air révolté.

– Oh imaginez quelle horreur cela serait. Seule l'idée que cette vulgaire et grosse femme, Molly Weasley, puisse utiliser ma si belle vaisselle me fait frémir de rage…

– Cela n'arrivera pas, Narcissa, répondit Lucius en tentant un sourire rassurant.

Il se fit moins bavard après cela et se contenta d'écouter les interminables lamentations de Narcissa à l'idée que Molly Weasley s'approprie toutes ses richesses. S'il était rentré aussi tôt, c'était pour s'occuper de son plus grand problème. Il avait espéré que Narcissa fût occupée ailleurs mais rien ne semblait suivre le plan bien ficelé qu'il avait mis au point. Comme bien souvent lorsque Lucius se torturait l'esprit pour trouver la solution, il se prenait à haïr sa belle-sœur, Bellatrix. Elle était à l'origine de tous ses soucis. Dans ces moments-là, même l'idée qu'elle fût condamnée à croupir dans une des cellules d'Azkaban ne suffisait pas à calmer sa haine. Onze années plus tôt, il avait cru bien faire. Aujourd'hui, il s'en mordait les doigts.

Le Ministre de la Magie, en toute discrétion, lui avait confié qu'Arthur Weasley viendrait probablement inspecter sa maison dans la semaine. Il n'avait plus le temps. Il devait agir. Il jeta un regard ennuyé à sa femme qui continuait son monologue (elle imaginait maintenant Molly Weasley ornée de son pendentif de saphir, vestige de la famille des Black).

Si seulement elle pouvait daigner sortir du salon et vaquer à ses occupations habituelles ! Narcissa n'était pas au courant, bien évidemment. Il savait qu'elle aurait pu l'épauler. Il ne sous-estimait pas son sang-froid et son intelligence. Elle n'était pas la sœur de Bellatrix pour rien, après tout, mais il n'avait jamais voulu que ce problème angoissât sa femme. Lucius avait passé onze années à essayer d'occulter cet embarras.

Au début, cela avait été difficile. Il n'avait pas vraiment pu faire abstraction. Il avait vraiment essayé de respecter la promesse idiote qu'il avait faite à Bellatrix et par extension, à son ancien Maître. Et puis, une idée lumineuse était venue à lui, et ce problème s'était calé dans un petit coin de sa tête sans plus jamais l'embêter. Il passa de longues années à blanchir son nom, à redorer le blason de sa famille et à éduquer son fils. Aujourd'hui, il était de nouveau riche, influent et respecté. Il n'avait aucune envie de ternir son nom une fois de plus.

Arthur Weasley ne devait donc jamais découvrir le gros secret qu'il détenait. Jamais.

Pourtant, la honte étreignait parfois Lucius. Que dirait son Maître s'il pouvait le voir, aujourd'hui ? Il serait passablement déçu et en colère, à n'en pas douter.

Il avait peut-être en sa possession des éléments de réponse au sujet de la disparition de son Maître… Si le monde sorcier avait eu tôt fait d'acclamer le jeune Potter sans chercher plus profonde explication, les Mangemorts, eux, se doutaient qu'une pièce manquait au puzzle. _Comment _ce bébé avait-il pu s'en sortir ? _Comment_ le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait-il pu succomber ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas mort, selon Bellatrix. Son avis était partagé par nombre de Mangemorts, et même, selon les murmures et les rumeurs, par Albus Dumbledore en personne. Lucius, quant à lui, ne savait pas quoi en penser. D'un côté, son instinct grognait qu'il était impossible que la fin de Lord Voldemort eût été si simple, si brève, si… calme. De l'autre – et c'est cela qui le culpabilisait – il n'éprouvait aucun désir à voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres revenir d'entre les morts. Cette seule admission le fit grimacer. Souhaiter la mort de son Maître était la pire des trahisons. Même disparu, le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait distiller en lui une peur si palpable et suffocante qu'il pouvait en perdre le sommeil. Ce serait probablement une peur résiduelle qu'il transporterait toute sa vie. Lucius soupira. Il avait les moyens de comprendre un peu plus ce 31 octobre 1981 mais, depuis très longtemps, il avait cessé de s'en soucier.

Pour autant, cela ne résolvait pas le problème nommé Weasley. Il devait vraiment s'en occuper avant que cela prît des proportions effrayantes. Lord Voldemort était _mort_. Et si Bellatrix devait un jour sortir d'Azkaban, ce serait à l'intérieur d'un cercueil. Arthur Weasley ne découvrirait rien. Personne ne découvrirait jamais ce secret. Il avait un nouveau plan. Tout irait bien. Il lança un regard à son elfe. Oui, il avait un excellent plan.

Tant bien que mal, il parvint à se calmer et reporta son attention sur sa délicieuse femme qui posait sur lui un regard confiant. Elle ne parlait plus de Molly Weasley, merci Merlin, mais de Drago qui venait de faire sa deuxième rentrée à Poudlard. Son regard brillait. Lucius sourit. L'angoisse était devenue sourde. Pourtant, son regard se posait systématiquement sur le tapis du salon, sous le canapé sur lequel Narcissa était assise. Il avait pu occulter ce problème onze années durant. Mais maintenant que ce secret était revenu le hanter, il était incapable de l'ignorer. Aujourd'hui, il peinait à se dire qu'il avait pu dîner, discuter, festoyer dans cette pièce sans jamais penser au fait que, sous ce tapis, sous cette trappe, dans cette cave, était enfermé James Potter depuis onze ans.

-o-

Le récit des évènements qui se déroulèrent le 31 octobre 1981 à Godric's Hollow n'étaient pas très clairs. Personne ne pouvait les relater avec précision. L'effervescence de la nouvelle extraordinaire s'était envolée comme une traînée de poudre et bientôt le monde entier ne parlait plus que de cela : _Vous-Savez-Qui a été vaincu ! _Partout au Royaume-Uni, les fêtes s'étaient enchaînées, les verres s'étaient entrechoqués, les voix avaient chanté, scandé et hurlé jusqu'à épuisement. Une personne, pourtant, n'avait pas participé aux festivités.

Bellatrix Lestrange avait toujours eu un lourd pressentiment en ce qui concernait l'affaire Potter et Londubat. Grande favorite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il lui avait parlé de son projet de tuer le fils Potter, et du trouble épais inexplicable et inexpliqué autour des familles Potter et Londubat. Cette mission n'était qu'une formalité pour lui. Il avait balayé les inquiétudes stupides de Bellatrix avec exaspération.

« _Bella… Douterais-tu de la puissance de Lord Voldemort face à un bébé ? _»

Honteuse, elle s'était tue et avait baissé les yeux. Elle l'attendit toute la nuit ce 31 octobre 1981 jusqu'à ce qu'un Severus Snape plus pâle que la mort et plus tremblant qu'une feuille vînt lui annoncer que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort. _Mort_ ! Bellatrix avait fulminé, hurlé, craché. Elle avait toujours haï cet arriviste de Snape. Bien étrangement, il avait su gagner une place dans le cercle privilégié des Mangemorts malgré sa jeunesse et ses origines modestes. Comment osait-il professer un tel mensonge ? Lord Voldemort ne pouvait pas mourir.

Pourtant, lorsque Bellatrix se trouva toujours sans nouvelles de son Maître, elle se décida à se rendre elle-même à Godric's Hollow, aux premières heures du jour. Elle y vit la maison détruite, les volutes de fumée qui s'échappaient de la toiture éventrée, le calme irréel qui planait. Aucune Marque des Ténèbres n'hantait le ciel. Un peu tremblante, Bellatrix s'avança vers le portail et pénétra l'intérieur de la maison.

Elle zigzagua entre les débris quelques secondes avant d'apercevoir un corps inerte qui gisait dans les décombres à trois mètres d'elle. Ce matin-là, alors que le soleil n'avait pas encore révélé la blancheur vaporeuse des brumes matinales, Bellatrix ignorait que la nuit avait vu passer plusieurs visiteurs. Elle devinait simplement que Severus Snape était apparu peu de temps après Lord Voldemort, dans les premières heures de la nuit.

Mais elle ignorait qu'il avait grimpé les escaliers sans s'attarder sur le premier corps, qu'il s'était effondré au premier étage en pleurant la mort de Lily Potter. Elle ignorait que peu de temps après le départ de Rogue était arrivé Hagrid. Les larmes aux yeux, le demi-géant avait récupéré le bébé en pleurs à l'étage. Elle ignorait qu'Hagrid avait croisé Sirius Black devant la maison et que celui-ci n'avait d'abord pas voulu croire aux signaux que lui envoyaient le silence morbide de la nuit et les volutes de fumée qui s'échappaient de la maison détruite. Sirius Black avait observé le désastre, entendu sans vraiment écouter les lamentations enrouées de sanglots du demi-géant, mais ce ne fut qu'en posant les yeux sur le front sanguinolent de son filleul que la réalité le saisit dans toute son ampleur. Son filleul, ses pleurs et cette cicatrice sur le front.

Non, Bellatrix ignorait que son cousin, fou de chagrin et déjà aveuglé par une rage naissante, n'avait pas eu la force d'entrer dans la maison.

Elle ignorait que cette nuit-là, elle était la première à s'agenouiller auprès du corps de James Potter pour constater qu'il était toujours en vie. Perplexité et colère la saisirent.

Bellatrix imagina en une demi-seconde un million de scénarii qui pouvaient expliquer la disparition de son Maître et la survie miraculée du bébé Potter mais rien ne faisait sens ! Jamais rien ne ferait sens lorsqu'il était question de la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Comment un misérable bébé avait-il pu venir à bout du sorcier le plus accompli du monde ?

Elle pensa alors que James Potter pouvait avoir des réponses et sans réfléchir davantage, remplaça son corps par un stratagème magique malfaisant et emporta l'homme, toujours inerte, jusque chez elle.

Une fois au Manoir Lestrange, elle le déposa avec plus de précaution qu'elle n'en avait jamais eue pour qui que ce soit dans une des pièces de la demeure et attendit avec impatience qu'il revienne à lui. Elle avait un million de questions à lui poser.

Pourtant, malgré toute la bonne volonté de Bellatrix et ses nombreuses connaissances, elle ne parvint pas à réanimer l'homme. Elle savait qu'il avait probablement besoin de l'avis d'un expert en la matière. Seulement, Bellatrix n'avait plus le temps. Le jour était maintenant bien écoulé et aucun des Mangemorts n'avait eu des nouvelles du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Perdue, Bellatrix commençait à sentir le désespoir l'inonder. Avait-il pu les abandonner ? Elle pleura. Elle avait encore en tête le sourire moqueur et froid qu'il lui avait offert en s'en allant, la façon dont il s'était penché vers elle pour la remettre à sa place, la sensation de sa peau glaciale sur son bras. Elle pouvait encore sentir la fermeté de ses doigts. Le fiel dans le sang, elle s'était préparée à quitter son Manoir lorsque son mari, Rodolphus, apparut face à elle, dans un état aussi lamentable que le sien.

– Que faisais-tu ? Nous te cherchons partout depuis des heures ! hurla-t-il, fébrile et paniqué.

– Des nouvelles ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

– Non, rien, Bartemius commence à devenir fou.

– Appelle Rabastan et Bartemius, nous allons rendre visite aux Londubat. Nous aurons des réponses !

-o-

Dans ce couloir sombre, ils ne se croisèrent qu'un bref instant. Lucius sortait de son procès, miraculeusement sauvé et prêt à embrasser une vie sans Maître. Bellatrix allait assister au sien, accompagné de Rodolphus, Rabastan et Bartemius Croupton. Elle avait le visage illuminé et confiant : le visage d'une martyr prête à mourir pour son dieu. Alors que leurs corps se frôlaient, elle se jeta à son cou et lui murmura dans le tumulte des Aurors qui essayaient de les séparer : _Chez moi. Dans la cave. Sauve-le. Cache-le. LE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES REVIENDRA ! _

Il la regarda, à la fois fasciné et horrifié, s'éloigner, les yeux fous, gesticulant dans tous les sens dans les bras des Aurors. Il savait qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Tout le monde connaissait la démesure des sentiments qu'elle entretenait à l'égard du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Juste avant que la porte du Magenmagot ne se refermât sur elle, Lucius, percevant la supplication muette dans les yeux de sa belle-sœur, se sentit obligé d'acquiescer, assentissant ainsi à quelque chose qu'il viendrait très vite à regretter. Bellatrix sourit. Puis, dans un claquement sourd et sinistre, la porte du tribunal se referma sur son visage apaisé.

Lucius était libre mais le regard de Bellatrix le hantait. Le jour-même, il se rendit au Manoir Lestrange et y découvrit le corps de James Potter. Hébété, il resta plusieurs minutes sur le seuil de la porte, indécis et apeuré, puis dans un sursaut de… de… de quoi, exactement ? Était-ce un sentiment aigu de culpabilité face au sort de sa belle-sœur ? Un reste de loyauté indéfectible dans le cœur pour son Maître ? Ou simplement la peur, la curiosité ou mieux l'opportunité. Il ignorait ce qu'il devait accomplir et ce qui le motivait mais malgré ses doutes et sa répugnance à garder captif cet homme chez lui, il entendait toujours les imprécations enflammées de Bellatrix qui sonnaient dans sa tête comme une lourde menace :

« _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra, Croupton ! Envoie-nous à Azkaban, nous attendrons ! Il se dressera à nouveau, il viendra nous chercher et nous récompensera plus que tous les autres partisans ! Nous seuls lui avons été fidèles ! Nous seuls avons tenté de le retrouver ! _»

Lucius réussit à garder l'homme en vie grâce, notamment, à l'aide de son Elfe-de-maison.

Lorsque l'enterrement eut lieu, Lucius attendit dans l'ombre avec peur et anxiété. Plusieurs mois s'écoulèrent et personne ne se douta qu'un cadavre inconnu gisait aux côtés de Lily Potter. Lucius se mit alors à faire confiance au stratagème de Bellatrix et camoufla l'existence de James Potter du mieux qu'il put. Il n'aurait pas décemment pu annoncer à ce moment-là que l'homme était en vie ! Lucius ne voulait pas finir à Azkaban.

Lucius aurait pu tuer James Potter mais il craignait trop son ancien Maître et cela même s'il était censé être mort. Bellatrix était peut-être folle mais elle avait parfois raison. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres ressurgissait, Lucius signerait son arrêt de mort en dévoilant qu'il avait tué James Potter, la seule personne témoin des évènements d'Halloween 1981 et qui était peut-être en mesure de savoir pour quelles raisons son Maître avait disparu.

Cela dit, Lucius n'était pas spécialement disposé à ce que la résurrection de son Maître fût rapide. Evidemment, il avait interrogé James Potter en prenant le soin de déguiser son apparence mais il n'avait pas insisté très longuement. L'homme n'avait pas cessé de demander après sa famille, jour après jour, mois après mois et avait toujours promptement ignoré les questions de son tortionnaire. La curiosité brûlante mais toujours insatisfaite, Lucius finit par perdre patience. Après un certain temps, Lucius lui annonça que sa femme et son fils étaient morts. Tous les deux. Lucius se garda bien de dévoiler l'incident miraculeux qui avait sauvé son fils. Il ne lui révéla pas qu'à ce jour, son fils était connu sous le nom du _Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu_ et que tous les sorciers l'acclamaient. Après cette annonce funeste, James Potter ne prononça plus un seul mot et toute interrogation devint vaine. Cinq mois après sa capture, Lucius Malefoy cessa alors de rendre visite à James Potter et il l'enferma dans sa cave, sous la trappe de son salon, jusqu'à ce que l'existence du sorcier fût oubliée de tous.

Sirius Black, le meilleur ami de James Potter était, par le plus merveilleux des hasards qu'offraient parfois la vie, enfermé à Azkaban et donc, bien incapable d'en découvrir plus. Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas le moindre soupçon. Depuis la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la vie de Lucius Malefoy était dans bien des domaines devenue infiniment plus douce.

Il se prit à espérer que cela durerait toujours, et au fil du temps, il finit par oublier, lui aussi, que James Potter était toujours vivant.

Jusqu'à l'intervention inopportune de cet idiot d'Arthur Weasley.

Aujourd'hui, il devait agir. Il garderait l'existence de James Potter secrète. Avec ironie, Lucius Malefoy se fit la réflexion que certains problèmes pouvaient être réglés bien plus simplement qu'il n'en paraissait. Parfois, il suffisait simplement de posséder un Elfe-de-maison.

-o-

– James Potter est-il réveillé ?

Dans un coin de la minuscule cellule, un homme à l'allure hirsute était allongé de tout son long. Un futon de fortune constituait le seul objet dans la pièce. Un grognement se fit entendre et une paupière lourde s'ouvrit enfin. La première chose que vit James Potter fut le vert éclatant des gros yeux globuleux de l'Elfe.

– Dobby… murmura-t-il, avant de chercher à tâtons sa paire de lunettes – elles étaient très abîmées mais toujours à sa vue. Comment va mon fils ?

– Bien mais il est à l'infirmerie de l'école, en ce moment, répondit l'Elfe avant de se taper la tête contre les murs.

– Quoi ? coassa James avant de se redresser.

Il observa l'Elfe se punir avec un soupçon d'ennui. D'expérience, il savait que rien ne pouvait empêcher Dobby de se taper la tête contre les murs lorsqu'il venait lui donner des nouvelles de son fils.

– Il va bien ?

– Harry Potter a dû prendre du Poussos, il a eu mal mais ce n'était pas assez pour qu'il rentre chez lui…

James soupira.

– Qu'as-tu fait exactement, Dobby ? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu lasse.

– Dobby a voulu sauver Harry Potter, alors il a enchanté le cognard pendant le match de Quidditch pour qu'Harry Potter soit renvoyé chez lui !

– Tu as _quoi_ ? Dobby… Quand je t'ai demandé de protéger mon fils, je ne voulais pas que tu cherches à le tuer !

Dobby eut un petit air honteux.

– Harry Potter a dit la même chose à Dobby…

Malgré son inquiétude et sa fatigue, James esquissa un léger sourire.

– Tu lui as parlé ?

– Oui… Il sera vite remis sur pieds.

James regarda fixement l'Elfe d'un air indécis puis il ouvrit la bouche :

– Toutes nos tentatives pour sauver Harry ont été vaines jusqu'ici, Dobby. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux le laisser tranquille maintenant. Je ne veux pas que mon fils finisse à l'infirmerie à cause de moi.

– Bien-sûr, James Potter, bien-sûr ! accepta l'Elfe avec déférence.

James resta silencieux un instant. Il craignait énormément pour la sécurité d'Harry. Dobby lui avait révélé en début d'année que son Maître s'était débarrassé d'un objet magique très puissant et que celui-ci était maintenant à Poudlard. Selon Dobby, l'objet en question aurait le pouvoir d'ouvrir à nouveau la Chambre des Secrets. À cette pensée, James frissonna. Imaginer son fils, seul et vulnérable, face au monstre qui se cachait dans la Chambre des Secrets le terrorisait.

James soupira. Il regarda l'Elfe se punir une nouvelle fois.

– Est-ce qu'il volait bien ? s'enquit James après de longues minutes.

– Oh oui, James Potter ! Dobby pensait que c'était impossible d'échapper au Cognard fou mais Harry Potter l'a fait, il a même gagné le match !

James sourit. Il nourrissait l'espoir fou d'être un jour en mesure de voir son fils de ses propres yeux. Pour l'instant, il devait se contenter des informations données par Dobby. C'était l'Elfe qui lui avait appris l'existence de son fils. James avait cru son fils mort jusqu'à très récemment. Le tortionnaire qui le rendait captif n'était pas venu le questionner depuis dix ans, et James n'avait jamais connu que la compagnie de Dobby depuis qu'il était enfermé ici. L'Elfe était celui qui se chargeait de lui apporter de la nourriture, de l'eau et du savon depuis le début. Malheureusement, il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole jusque-là. Il avait toujours pu remarquer son regard empli de compassion et parfois même ses larmes contenues lorsque James lui posait des questions.

Mais cela avait changé depuis quelques semaines. Dobby ne pouvait lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé en détails mais il avait compris que son tortionnaire avait demandé à l'Elfe de le rendre invisible aux yeux du monde. À présent, seul Dobby pouvait le voir. Même si Dobby n'avait pu lui expliquer les raisons de sa soudaine invisibilité, James connaissait parfaitement quelle magie pouvait être à l'origine d'un tel camouflage. Le sort de Fidelitas l'avait déjà caché aux yeux du monde, fut un temps. Penser à cette période lointaine de sa vie était très douloureux. Lorsqu'Albus Dumbledore lui avait proposé cette solution, il avait cru pouvoir sauver sa famille. Pourtant, ce même sort causa sa perte ou peut-être était-ce sa stupide décision de désigner Peter en tant que Gardien du secret. Peter… Si James avait jamais imaginé que son ancien ami si timide eût été capable d'une telle trahison, il ne l'aurait jamais fréquenté. Il se remémora amèrement avec quelle réticence Sirius et lui avaient accepté sa venue dans leur cercle d'amis, comment il avait fallu à Remus toute sa force de persuasion pour qu'ils l'acceptent. S'il avait su… James ferma les yeux, luttant pour que sa haine restât tapie au fond de lui.

Dobby était le Gardien du secret de son maître, et par conséquent, seul Dobby pouvait le sauver. Mais James savait qu'un Elfe-de-maison, même adorable comme Dobby, était incapable de trahir un ordre direct de son Maître. James n'avait pas le moindre espoir de pouvoir forcer Dobby à briser son serment. Pour autant, James apercevait maintenant une minuscule lumière dans le tunnel noir qu'était devenue sa vie depuis onze ans. Si le tortionnaire de Dobby avait souhaité le cacher davantage, cela signifiait qu'il craignait quelque chose. Il espérait, faiblement et sans trop y croire, que quelqu'un, quelque part, le cherchait.

Il pensa tout de suite à son meilleur ami, Sirius Black, qu'il savait enfermé à Azkaban. Lorsque Dobby lui avait appris cela – il avait pleuré. Il avait cru être devenu incapable du moindre sentiment, de la moindre larme, tout endurci qu'il était par les misérables et obscures années vécues dans cette geôle. Pourtant, l'idée que son meilleur ami soit dans une situation encore pire que la sienne le déchirait au plus haut point. La mascarade grotesque infligée à sa famille et ses amis était presque pire que le mensonge dans lequel il avait vécu onze années durant.

Il avait imaginé son fils mort et enterré avec Lily. Il avait dû deviner une destinée au moins aussi funeste pour Sirius et Remus. Mais savoir que son fils se croyait orphelin, qu'il avait grandi chez les Dursley – ces affreux énergumènes ! – que son meilleur ami agonisait à Azkaban, accusé à tort d'être un traître, le plongeait dans une rage indicible. Dobby lui avait expliqué que Sirius était considéré comme le bras droit de Voldemort – le bras droit de Voldemort ! Que le tragique sort infligé à Peter avait bouleversé la population magique, et que comble de l'ironie, Sirius pensait James mort. Tout le monde le croyait mort ! Il ne pouvait en vouloir à Sirius d'avoir voulu le venger et d'avoir tué Peter. Dans l'histoire de cette fin macabre, James n'avait qu'un regret : celui de ne pas avoir été là, face à son ancien ami, au moment où la vie quittait ses petits yeux porcins. Une chose le taraudait pourtant. Pourquoi est-ce que Sirius avait tué tous ces Moldus ? Même aveuglé de rage et au pire de son tempérament, James savait bien que son meilleur ami n'était pas du genre à tuer des innocents. Il était sûr que Dobby disait la vérité mais quelque chose semblait bizarre…

Le bon côté des choses, s'il devait y avoir un bon côté, était que sa léthargie morbide avait à présent disparu. Plus que jamais, il rêvait de voir son fils et de sauver Sirius. Et aussi – parce qu'il ne pouvait croire qu'elle était bien la seule à être vraiment morte – de venir sur la tombe de Lily…

– Parle-moi encore d'Harry, Dobby. Est-ce qu'il travaille bien, et il est toujours ami avec ce Ron Weasley ?

-o-

Avec le temps, James s'était habitué à la condition inhumaine qu'il vivait. Ne pas manger à sa faim et à ne pas boire tous les jours. Ne dormir que par intermittence. Rester allongé des heures durant sans rien faire, à écouter le silence. Ce qui était toujours insupportable cependant, en-dépit des années écoulées, était les longues périodes d'obscurité, l'impossibilité de faire plus de trois mètres à pied, et surtout, surtout, l'enfermement total dans lequel il était. James aurait tout donné pour pouvoir voir la lumière du jour quelques minutes. Tout ce dont il avait le droit était quelques bougies vite consumées que Dobby se précipitait de changer dès qu'il s'en apercevait. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour simplement se tenir sur le bord d'une fenêtre, regarder un paysage, respirer l'air frais, écouter le vent… Les douces émotions ne perduraient pas longtemps dans cette geôle solitaire. L'amitié qu'il ressentait pour Dobby était vite balayée par l'aigreur de ne pouvoir parler qu'à lui. L'amour pour son fils, par la haine pour Peter. Dès qu'il pensait à Lily ou à Sirius, la tristesse, la rage, la colère, le ressentiment, la culpabilité se mêlaient jusqu'à la nausée. Godric's Hollow ? Rage. Poudlard ? Rage. Ses parents ? Rage. Remus ? Inquiétude, culpabilité et oui… rage.

Plus rien ne restait beau et sacré dans cette prison. Il pensait parfois aux baisers de Lily, de sa peau douce contre la sienne puis ses pensées étaient immédiatement remplacées par une vision d'elle morte. Une Lily si vicieusement défigurée et ensanglantée que cela rendait toute image tendre d'elle insupportable. James ne l'avait pas vue morte mais son imagination transformait la réalité en quelque chose d'encore plus morbide et sinistre.

Il ne s'était pas vu dans un miroir depuis Godric's Hollow mais il imaginait fort bien l'apparence décharnée qu'il devait avoir. Une peau blanche, cireuse, un teint maladif, une maigreur effrayante, un œil vitreux… Depuis plus de onze ans, il se lavait avec un fond d'eau dans un seau. Parfois, Dobby apportait du dentifrice et des vêtements propres. Un confort relatif qui faisait pourtant toute la différence. Depuis qu'il était devenu Gardien du secret, il semblait moins restreint dans ses fonctions. Au-delà du fait qu'il avait maintenant la possibilité de communiquer avec lui, il était également capable de lui administrer quelques sorts de coupe-cheveux, coupe-barbe et coupe-ongles.

De toute évidence, en formulant ses ordres, le maître de Dobby avait dû élargir un peu le concept « garde-le vivant ». Ou Dobby s'était chargé de combler les lacunes comme il le souhaitait. James savait qu'il avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir la compagnie de l'Elfe. Lorsque l'aigreur et la haine se faisaient trop fortes, il pensait désormais à Sirius, enfermé seul dans l'enfer glacial d'Azkaban.

Alors qu'un long soupir s'échappait des lèvres de James, une chose curieuse se produisit dans le silence pesant de la pièce. À la lumière de la bougie, sur le mur opposé, une fine rayure semblait se dessiner sur le mur. James se leva. Il approcha doucement du mur et observa l'étrange phénomène avec perplexité. La rayure continuait de creuser un trait fin dans la pierre du mur. Au bout de quelques secondes, James s'aperçut que la rayure suivait une forme rectangulaire. La pierre au centre du motif commença à se colorer d'une teinte de plus en plus sombre.

James contempla le dessin final sans bouger.

Une petite porte s'était formée. Dobby n'avait jamais eu besoin de porte pour entrer dans la pièce. Il apparaissait simplement. James sentit son cœur battre à toute allure. Il n'osait y croire. Dobby avait-il pu trouver une solution ? Quelqu'un l'avait-il enfin trouvé ? Il s'approcha en tremblant de la poignée de la porte, et sans comprendre ce qui se passait, l'actionna.

James resta, là, de longues minutes. Il contempla le couloir sombre qui s'étendait devant lui sans bouger. Un vide paralysant semblait avoir inondé son esprit. Son cœur s'était calmé. Sa respiration était régulière. Dans ce couloir, il percevait quelques bruits. Était-ce de la musique ? L'écho d'une lente mélodie au piano résonnait faiblement dans le couloir. Cela semblait provenir du plafond.

James sentit une émotion brûlante l'envahir. Un goût pas encore très prononcé, mais tout de même un goût bien reconnaissable. Celui de la liberté. Il fit un pas en avant et rien ne l'entrava.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que tous ses sens reprirent le dessus et son instinct lui hurla de fuir. Il se précipita dans le couloir et atteignit l'extrémité en quelques secondes. Il gravit un escalier un peu branlant, et dans son élan, se cogna la tête contre une trappe de bois. Il expira un instant, puis sans un bruit de plus, souleva la trappe de quelques centimètres. Un tissu la recouvrait et il ne pouvait rien voir. Il entendait en-revanche l'écho de la musique qui semblait provenir d'encore plus haut.

Il réfléchit un instant et se dit qu'il n'aurait cette opportunité qu'une seule fois. En invoquant toutes ses forces, il se glissa hors de la trappe sous le tissu brodé – probablement un tapis – et rampa jusqu'au bord. En se relevant, il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait au milieu d'un salon élégamment et richement décoré. Fort heureusement, il n'y avait personne dans cette pièce. Il connaissait ce genre d'endroits – cela ressemblait à la maison dans laquelle il avait lui-même grandi. De millions de pensées et d'émotions contradictoires l'envahirent.

Il entendit des pas au-dessus de sa tête. Il y avait forcément quelqu'un dans cette maison mais de toute évidence personne ne s'était rendu compte qu'il était libre. Ce ne pouvait être un piège, se dit James. Quel serait l'intérêt de le laisser s'échapper ainsi au bout de quasiment douze ans ? Il lança un regard vers les fenêtres. Le soleil déclinait doucement mais la lumière était éclatante. Un soleil d'été.

C'était le mois de juin. Il le savait car Harry avait passé ses examens. Harry… James n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis des jours. Il ignorait ce que Dobby trafiquait mais ses craintes redoublèrent en cet instant. Il s'approcha des fenêtres mais elles étaient verrouillées. Il fit demi-tour et s'approcha de la porte. Il allait pousser le battant quand un visage l'arrêta net dans son geste. Narcissa Malefoy. Encadrée et posée sur un meuble. Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille même avec dix ans de plus. Sa peau blanche, ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux gris – si semblables à ceux de Sirius. Une main de fer sembla se refermer sur son cœur. Les Malefoy ! C'était donc Lucius Malefoy qui le tenait enfermé ici. Lucius Malefoy qui l'avait torturé et menti.

À côté d'un thé qui continuait de refroidir, James vit une baguette posée à droite de la photo sur la commode. Il n'hésita pas. Il la saisit et sortit de la pièce. Sans surprise, il se retrouva dans un grand hall de marbre. James était déjà venu ici dans une autre vie. Lorsqu'il n'était qu'un enfant et que cette demeure appartenait encore à Abraxas Malefoy. Tous ses souvenirs remontèrent à la surface, et il se hâta, sans un bruit, de rejoindre la porte d'entrée. Dans les étages, une autre mélodie se fit entendre. Il hésita mais… Plus tard. La liberté, d'abord.

Les sens à la fois extrêmement affutés et déconnectés de la réalité, James ouvrit la porte, toujours surpris de ne rencontrer aucune résistance. Emportant la baguette avec lui, il sortit, fit quelques pas, puis comme frappé par une illumination soudaine, il s'arrêta.

Le cœur battant, il jeta un regard à sa baguette, et sans oser y croire, laissa la magie envahir ses veines. Quelle sensation délicieuse. Et sans plus de cérémonie, sans difficulté, presque comme dans un rêve, il transplana.

-o-

James se retrouva à Godric's Hollow. Il avait transplané sans réfléchir. Il avait juste pensé à s'enfuir, à la liberté, à rentrer chez lui. Il se trouvait maintenant devant le portail de sa maison. Un nœud de rage et de tristesse lui comprimait l'estomac. L'état du cottage était terrifiant… Pour la première fois depuis douze ans, James comprit avec une finalité monstrueuse que Lily était vraiment morte. Elle était partie, et ne reviendrait jamais. Bien-sûr il l'avait toujours su. Lorsque Lucius – cet immonde personnage ! – lui avait annoncé sa mort, il avait perdu toute envie de vivre et avait sombré dans une longue période noire dont il ne gardait que quelques souvenirs. Les jours s'étaient succédés les uns aux autres sur son futon. Il s'était nourri, s'était lavé, s'était levé et assis, sans but, sans espoir, sans envie. Mais aujourd'hui, face à sa maison détruite, face à l'état crument étalé sous la lumière du soir de l'endroit où il avait vécu avec sa femme et vu son fils grandir pendant un an et demi, la réalité était d'autant plus poignante. La mort prenait un sens beaucoup plus cruel.

Comme frappé au ventre, il se recroquevilla contre le portail de sa maison sans le franchir. Il n'était pas prêt pour cela. Mais où était Lily ? Où était-il ? Où pouvait-il aller ? Il se releva et courut – malgré la douleur dans ses jambes – jusqu'au cimetière du village. Il rencontra un Moldu sur son chemin qui le regarda d'un air sombre. James n'en prit pas garde. Il poussa la grille du cimetière et s'avança entre les tombes jusqu'à celle de Lily. En lisant son nom et le sien sur la pierre tombale, quelque chose se brisa en lui. Avec qui Lily était-elle enterrée ? Rien ? Un inconnu ? Il s'agenouilla au sol, le regard fixé sur la pierre, inerte et choqué. Il murmura « Dobby » sans même s'en rendre compte comme il le faisait souvent lorsqu'il était aux portes de la crise d'angoisse dans sa prison.

Il entendit le _crac _caractéristique du transplanage. Il ne se retourna pas mais une petite main se posa sur son épaule.

– James Potter est libre ! James Potter est libre !

Le visage défait, James se tourna vers lui.

– Dobby…

– James Potter est libre !

Il hocha la tête, comme engourdi, en laissant cette pensée faire son chemin.

– Comment… ?

– C'est Harry Potter !

À la mention de son fils, les yeux de Dobby devinrent brillants d'adoration, et un large sourire étira ses lèvres.

– Harry Potter a sauvé ses amis, il a sauvé l'école et il a… LIBÉRÉ Dobby ! Et du coup, Dobby a pu briser le serment de son maître !

James contempla le petit Elfe sans mot dire. Hébété et choqué. Il n'avait jamais vu l'Elfe aussi heureux. Il ne l'avait jamais vu élever la voix ou sourire comme cela. _Oh Merlin_.

– Comment ça Harry a sauvé l'école ? La Chambre des Secrets ? Que s'est-il passé, Dobby ?

– Tout va bien, James Potter, Harry est sain et sauf, et tout le monde va bien. James Potter est libre, vous m'entendez ! James Potter, vous pleurez ?

-o-

Le tapis. La trappe. Lucius, haletant, se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il était arrivé trop tard. Qu'allait-il faire ? La panique l'envahit.

– Lucius, vous êtes rentré ? Comment cela s'est-il passé ?

Lucius se hâta de remettre le tapis en place d'un coup de baguette magique. Il se retourna vers sa femme qui dévalait l'escalier du hall à toute vitesse. Évidemment, elle se demandait comment son entrevue avec Albus Dumbledore s'était déroulée. Elle dut voir l'effroi sur son visage car elle reprit :

– Ne me dites pas qu'il a été réhabilité ! Le conseil d'administration ne peut pas tolérer cela.

Lucius s'exhorta au calme et essaya d'adopter un ton plus dégagé :

– Le conseil d'administration… Que des imbéciles !

– N'entrerez-vous pas ?

– Euh, si, bien-sûr, s'empressa de répondre Lucius en tenant la porte pour laisser passer Narcissa.

Elle alla immédiatement s'installer sur un des fauteuils et leva le visage vers son mari en quête de plus amples informations. Lucius la rejoignit.

– Que s'est-il passé avec la Chambre des Secrets ? demanda-t-elle.

Lucius soupira. Il tenta de s'éclaircir les idées. Il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre que le fait qu'à cette heure-ci, James Potter pouvait être au Ministère. Il pouvait l'avoir déjà dénoncé, et bientôt, il serait envoyé à Azkaban. Devait-il fuir ? Il regarda sa femme, convenablement assise sur son fauteuil, le dos droit, les mains liées, l'œil inquiet. Il entreprit de lui répondre en essayant d'être le plus naturel possible. Après un moment, Lucius s'aperçut que Narcissa ne l'écoutait plus. Elle cherchait autour d'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

– Que fais-tu ?

– Est-ce que tu as vu ma baguette ? Je l'avais posée là…

Lucius fit « non » de la tête mais il avait une idée de l'endroit où elle pouvait être. Potter était donc armé en plus de cela. Il ne pouvait pas admettre la vérité à Narcissa. Il fit mine de chercher la baguette lui-aussi. Se pouvait-il que Potter ne soit pas encore allé au Ministère ? Un homme enfermé pendant douze ans dans huit mètres carré ne devenait-il pas fou ?

– Tu peux faire un sortilège d'attraction ?

– Euh… Oui, oui, bien-sûr.

– Mais ça ne marche pas ! Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

– As-tu eu de la visite cet après-midi ?

– Non ! s'exclama Narcissa, oh par Merlin, Lucius, tu penses qu'on aurait pu me la voler ?

– La voler ? Oui, c'est possible. Tu devrais vérifier que rien d'autre ne manque ici pendant que je vais voir à l'étage, d'accord ?

– Oh oui vérifie les bijoux !

– Tu étais où quand je suis arrivé ? Dans la chambre ? interrogea Lucius en tentant de maîtriser son stress.

– Non, je jouais dans le petit salon.

En quittant la pièce, Lucius s'assura que personne d'autre ne se trouvait dans le manoir puis il accourut jusque leur chambre. Il fourra à la va-vite la plupart des bijoux de famille dans sa poche. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait avant que Potter ne détruise tout ce qu'il avait construit mais il était déterminé à ce que Narcissa n'apprenne pas son secret. Il allait enquêter de son côté avant de l'affoler.

Il retourna dans le salon et fit croire à sa femme que le voleur avait dérobé tous ses bijoux. Narcissa s'effondra en sanglots et menaça d'appeler les Aurors. Lucius dut lui rappeler que la plupart des bijoux volés étaient interdits pour l'en dissuader. Il passa le reste de la soirée à protéger sa demeure du mieux qu'il pouvait et à consoler Narcissa.

L'angoisse ne le quitta plus. En silence, il maudissait de toutes ses forces Harry Potter et son foutu Elfe, Dobby.

Narcissa ne lui demanda pas de continuer son récit de la Chambre des Secrets.

-o-

Assis sur la roche glissante, parfois recouverte par une vague plus téméraire que les autres, James observait la forteresse face à lui avec inquiétude. Ce n'était pas une place pour un homme, et encore moins pour un cerf. James avait choisi d'utiliser sa forme Animagus. Il n'avait pas perdu le réflexe : il l'avait énormément utilisée dans sa geôle lorsque les nuits se faisaient trop longues. L'esprit du cerf était plus simple mais il ne pouvait l'utiliser trop longtemps. L'instinct de fuite naturel de l'animal l'angoissait vite et il avait plus besoin d'exercice qu'un homme.

Lorsque James avait pris la décision de libérer Sirius avant de retrouver son fils, Dobby avait tenté de le dissuader. Il n'avait pourtant fallu qu'un regard de la part de James pour faire taire le petit Elfe. James ne pouvait pas laisser son meilleur ami croupir à Azkaban plus longtemps. Il ignorait comment il ferait exactement pour le sortir de cette forteresse mais il était déterminé. Il était assez surpris de l'apparence de la prison. C'était une haute tour très vieille mais aussi très décrépie. De son statut de forteresse, elle n'en avait que le nom car de son poste d'observation, James pouvait déjà repérer plusieurs endroits sur le mur où la pierre avait cédé.

James lança un regard répugné aux Détraqueurs qui tournoyaient autour de la tour. Leur pouvoir était si important qu'aucune porte n'était nécessaire pour être enfermé ici.

Grâce à sa forme Animagus, leur effet était supportable mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester très longtemps. Déjà les souvenirs l'envahissaient et l'empêchaient de réfléchir. Il s'avança d'un petit trot entre les rochers saillants et glissants, prenant garde à ne pas se blesser. Heureusement il était très agile mais ses sabots avaient du mal à s'agripper au sol. Plus d'une fois, il faillit tomber entre les roches. Une fois qu'il fut suffisamment proche de l'entrée gardée de deux Détraqueurs, James ralentit.

Il ne savait pas où Sirius pouvait se trouver exactement à l'intérieur de la Forteresse mais selon les informations qu'il avait pu rapidement collecter dans les journaux de 1981, Sirius était considéré comme un criminel très dangereux. Il était plus que probable qu'il eût été enfermé dans le quartier le mieux gardé de la prison.

James était sur le point de passer devant les Détraqueurs quand il perçut un mouvement rapide à l'intérieur de la forteresse. Dans l'incrédulité la plus totale, il vit alors un gros chien noir surgir silencieusement de la prison. James se figea sur place. Comment Sirius avait-il pu… ? Ses pensées furent noyées dans un tourbillon d'émotions lorsque Patmol s'approcha de lui. Il distingua dans le regard de son ami le même trouble que celui qu'il sentait rugir au fond de ses entrailles mais ils n'avaient pas le temps pour les retrouvailles. Il fallait partir d'ici.

Les deux hommes reprirent leur forme habituelle. Une seconde de pur choc traversa les deux hommes avant que James n'attrape le bras de Sirius pour transplaner et fuir cet enfer de désolation.

-o-

Après le froid glacial et humide d'Azkaban, la petite clairière des Cornouailles où James et Sirius venaient d'apparaître semblait être un brasier. Pourtant, les deux hommes étaient toujours tremblants. Sirius fixait James sans comprendre, sans ciller, comme figé.

James baissa les yeux.

– On est à la cabane de mon père, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens… lui dit-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

Il désigna d'une main peu convaincue une petite hutte de bois complètement barricadée à l'orée de la forêt. Un four à pain creusé dans la pierre longeait l'un des murs, et à côté de la petite porte scellée se trouvait un banc de bois grossièrement travaillé et à l'apparence très robuste.

La végétation sauvage était luxuriante.

Sirius ne posa pas un regard sur la cabane. Il continuait de fixer James. Son visage aurait pu paraître vide si ses yeux gris ne révélaient pas toute l'intensité du choc qu'il vivait. James pouvait aisément le comprendre. Pour Sirius, il était censé être mort et enterré.

– Comment t'es-tu enfui de ta cellule ? demanda James d'un air malaisé.

Sirius remua un peu la tête comme pour dire « non » mais ne répondit pas. James déglutit difficilement. Sirius n'était pas vraiment dans un bel état. S'il n'avait pas vu Patmol, il n'était même pas certain qu'il eût été capable de le reconnaître. Maigre et décharné, Sirius n'était plus du tout l'adolescent séduisant qu'il avait connu. Mais il n'était pas le seul. Il n'était pas exactement un modèle de beauté non plus…

– Je…

Sirius se tut et toussa. Sa voix était basse et rauque, ce n'était presque qu'un râle. James connaissait cela. Lorsque Dobby lui avait parlé pour la première fois, il avait été quasiment incapable de lui répondre. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs jours avant que sa voix ne redevînt normale.

– J'ai reconnu l'odeur de Cornedrue…

James leva un sourcil surpris. C'était donc le flair de Patmol qui l'avait poussé à s'enfuir. Il s'apprêtait à lui poser plus de questions lorsqu'il remarqua l'humidité dans les yeux de son ami.

– James…

James n'hésita pas avant de l'enlacer. Lui aussi, il comprenait. Alors qu'il serrait étroitement son ami dans les bras, James se sentit à la fois vide et euphorique. _Enfin _! Il retrouvait enfin son meilleur ami, son frère. Après toutes ces années où ils étaient tous les deux enfermés, forcés à croire un odieux mensonge. L'aigreur pourtant ne s'éteignait pas. Toujours là, vivace, brûlante au fond de lui. Il haïssait cette vie et ce monde. La maigreur de Sirius qu'il sentait sous ses doigts était terrifiante. Pourquoi la vie l'avait-elle à ce point écorché ? Pourquoi Sirius ? Pourquoi Lily ? Pourquoi son fils ?

Il aurait presque aimé pouvoir pleurer comme Sirius mais il s'en sentit incapable. Il avait l'impression d'être mort mais qu'on continuait à le rouer de coups. Vicieusement.

– Ils m'ont dit que tu étais mort… souffla Sirius d'une voix cassée.

James se recula. Il regarda un instant son ami avant de soupirer.

– Tout le monde a cru que j'étais mort…

– Mais où… ?

– J'ai été capturé par Lucius Malefoy, j'ai vécu enfermé jusqu'il y a très exactement deux jours et dix heures. Je me suis enfui.

Sirius mit son visage entre ses mains. Il ne pleurait plus mais il paraissait terrassé.

Tout mot fut vain après cela. Il n'y avait rien à dire qui pût témoigner de l'horreur et la rage qu'ils ressentaient. Tous deux avaient un million de questions à poser à l'autre mais par où commencer ?

– Désolé, murmura Sirius.

– C'est moi qui suis désolé, Sirius…

Sirius se contenta d'hocher la tête de gauche à droite. Il semblait incapable de croiser son regard.

-o-

– Merci d'avoir tué Peter…

À ces mots, Sirius eut la plus étrange des réactions. Il rit. Un rire froid qui fit frissonner James. Ils étaient à l'intérieur de la cabane où James avait fait apparaître des fauteuils. Une théière finissait de chauffer dans l'âtre.

– Je n'ai _pas _tué Peter.

– Quoi ?

– Cette enflure, cette immonde sous-merde, est bien vivant.

– Quoi… ? Sirius, de quoi tu parles ?

Sirius fouilla alors à l'intérieur d'une des poches des haillons noirs qu'il portait. Il en sortit une coupure de journal sale et froissée. James la saisit en fronçant les sourcils. Il crut que Sirius était devenu fou quand il avisa la rangée de roux sur la photo. Quel était le rapport avec Peter ?

– Regarde le rouquin.

– Sirius, ils sont tous rouquins.

D'un doigt long et décharné, Sirius pointa du doigt le rat sur l'épaule d'un des enfants qui posait devant une pyramide égyptienne.

James refoula le haut-le-cœur qui le saisit. Peter ? La haine déferla en lui comme une coulée de lave. Ce fils de chien était vivant. Mêlée au choc et au dégoût, une étrange satisfaction malsaine naquit. Il aurait peut-être un jour l'occasion de faire payer à cet homme qu'il avait jadis cru ami toute l'étendue des souffrances qu'il lui avait causées. Une pensée traversa son esprit… Peter avait-il su qu'il était enfermé chez les Malefoy ? Après tout, ils avaient forcément dû se côtoyer lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux au service de Lord Voldemort.

– Je reconnaîtrais ces petits yeux larmoyants partout… siffla James avec acrimonie.

– La photo n'est pas vieille. C'est Fudge qui me l'a filée.

– Qu'est-ce que cet idiot foutait à Azkaban ?

Sirius regarda James avec un semblant de sourire sur les lèvres.

– Il est Ministre de la Magie.

– Ils ont élu cet abruti ?

Sirius haussa les épaules. Il esquissa un geste pour récupérer la photo lorsqu'un froid polaire envahit le cœur de James.

– Sirius, c'est Arthur Weasley…

– Oui.

– Alors lui, il doit être Ron…

– Quoi ?

James se leva dans un bond sans répondre. Une peur terrifiante le saisit.

– Ron Weasley, c'est le meilleur ami d'Harry, expliqua-t-il d'une voix froide.

Sirius le regarda sans répondre.

– Cet enfoiré de Queudver veut tuer mon fils.

La panique l'envahit aussitôt. Si Peter jouait au bon petit rat de compagnie, il aurait énormément d'occasions d'attaquer Harry. Surtout à Poudlard. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouvât ce rat avant qu'il ne fît du mal à Harry.

– James, Harry va rentrer en troisième année, c'est ça ?

– Et alors ?

– Pourquoi est-ce que Peter n'a pas attaqué Harry ces deux dernières années ?

James resta silencieux sans pouvoir répondre.

– Je ne pense pas que Peter veuille tuer Harry, reprit Sirius. Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de vouloir finir le travail.

James réfléchit quelques instants aux propos de Sirius mais ils ne faisaient pas sens.

– Sirius, je ne comprends rien. Contrairement à toi, je n'ai rien su de ce qui s'est passé ces douze dernières années quand j'étais enfermé.

– Pourquoi est-ce que ce connard de Malefoy n'est pas déjà à Azkaban d'ailleurs ?

James balaya sa question d'un revers de la main.

– Il faut d'abord que toi tu m'expliques. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pense que tu as tué Peter et tous ces Moldus, pourquoi est-ce que Peter serait devenu un gentil rat de compagnie, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'es pas enfui plus tôt ?

Sirius soupira et entreprit de lui révéler l'atroce supercherie que Peter avait accomplie douze ans plus tôt lorsqu'il s'était mutilé lui-même pour faire croire à son meurtre. Sirius lui montra ensuite la phalange manquante sur la photo.

À cet instant, James sentit une émotion brûlante le parcourir : la compassion. Il regarda son meilleur ami avec tristesse en prenant conscience de l'horreur qu'il avait vécu. Non seulement avait-il été accusé à tort d'être un traître mais aussi d'être un assassin. Enfermé alors qu'il était innocent pendant douze ans dans la plus ignoble, la plus affreuse prison du monde. Il n'y avait pas pire que cela, pensa James.

– J'ai merdé. Tout est de ma faute.

– De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda James sèchement.

– C'est moi qui t'ai demandé de changer de Gardien. Et je n'ai même pas réussi à te venger.

James baissa les yeux. Pour ne pas avoir à répondre immédiatement, il se pencha vers la théière et la retira du feu. Avec la baguette de Narcissa Malefoy, il transforma deux cailloux en de jolies tasses de porcelaine. Quelque part dans son esprit embrumé, il était content de s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait rien perdu de sa dextérité en métamorphose.

– Je me souviens ce soir-là, Hagrid avait Harry dans les bras… Quand je l'ai vu avec sa cicatrice sur le front, je n'ai pas eu le courage d'entrer dans la maison… Si j'étais entré, j'aurais peut-être vu que tu étais vivant… J'aurais pu t'épargner douze ans d'horreur à être enfermé, expliqua-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

– Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Sirius, murmura doucement James.

Il tendit une tasse de thé à Sirius qui la saisit d'une main toujours un peu tremblante.

– Mais je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu atterrir chez Malefoy, avoua James.

– Quelqu'un a dû venir à Godric's Hollow, entre Hagrid et moi, et les Aurors. Ton corps a été enterré pourtant… Je n'ai pas eu le droit d'aller à l'enterrement, évidemment, mais il y avait deux cercueils sur la photo…

James imaginait que Sirius parlait d'un article de journal qu'il avait dû voir à cette époque-là. Il n'osait pas lui demander d'être plus clair. À en voir l'œil sombre de son ami, cela le renvoyait à des souvenirs très difficiles.

– C'était sûrement Malefoy, suggéra James, un Mangemort qui voulait comprendre ce qui était arrivé à son maître.

Sirius leva les yeux vers son ami. Une question dansait dans ses yeux gris.

– James… Comment est-ce que toi tu t'es enfui ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

James soupira. Il n'avait pas prévu de devoir tout expliquer à Sirius si vite mais il s'apercevait bien que l'un comme l'autre étaient désireux de comprendre. Ils avaient été dans l'ombre bien trop longtemps pour continuer à se voiler la face. Pourtant, James avait du mal à se comprendre lui-même.

– Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé… Quand je me suis réveillé il y a douze ans, je me trouvais dans une espèce de cave sombre. Un homme masqué m'interrogeait sur ce qui s'était passé mais moi je ne savais rien. Je ne savais pas ce qui était arrivé à Lily ou à Harry. Je n'ai pas arrêté de lui demander mais cet enfoiré ne me répondait pas. Après d'interminables mois, il m'a dit qu'ils étaient morts tous les deux… Et il n'est plus jamais venu m'interroger.

– Quel fils de-

– Malefoy avait un Elfe, l'interrompit James qui craignait de ne pas avoir le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout s'il se remémorait trop toutes ces années de souffrance, Dobby. C'est lui qui me nourrissait et me soignait. Il y a un an à peu près, quelque chose a changé, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Malefoy a décidé de lancer un sort de Fidelitas sur moi et a désigné Dobby en tant que Gardien du secret. Ce n'était pas idiot, tout le monde sait qu'un elfe est incapable de désobéir à son maître. Dobby a enfin eu la possibilité de me parler. Et il m'a tout avoué. Il a commencé par me dire qu'Harry était vivant.

James sentit sa gorge se nouer et eut toutes les peines du monde à reprendre son histoire comme si de rien était.

– Il m'a expliqué que quelque chose d'incroyable s'était passé à Godric's Hollow, et que Voldemort avait disparu. Il m'a dit qu'Harry était devenu célèbre et qu'il avait grandi chez les derniers parents qu'il avait. J'ai tout de suite pensé aux Dursley. Je lui ai demandé de tes nouvelles et c'est là qu'il m'a parlé de Queudver et des Moldus tués… Je ne comprenais pas mais je savais que quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire…

– Merci, souffla Sirius.

– Quoi ?

– Tout le monde m'a condamné sans sourciller mais toi t'as quand même eu un doute.

– Patmol, je savais que tu n'étais pas le Gardien du secret.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

– Remus croit que je suis un assassin.

– Rappelle-toi, si on lui avait fait confiance et tout expliqué, il aurait su que tu étais innocent. Enfin pour finir mon histoire, Dobby m'a ensuite aidé à protéger Harry. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais la Chambre des Secrets s'est rouverte il y a quelques jours…

Sirius eut un air surpris – presque sceptique – mais l'air sombre de James le convainquit aussitôt qu'il disait la vérité. Tant de choses invraisemblables hier devenaient plausibles aujourd'hui.

– Et Harry… reprit James, Harry a réussi à faire libérer Dobby, et du coup, le lien qui l'unissait à Malefoy s'est rompu. Presque aussitôt j'ai pu m'enfuir.

– Alors c'est grâce à Harry que tu es libre aujourd'hui… résuma Sirius.

– Oui, confirma James en laissant échapper un maigre sourire sincère.

– C'est affreux tout ce qui t'est arrivé, James…

– Ce n'est pas de ta faute, et entre nous, je ne t'envie pas tellement non plus.

– Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois vraiment vivant… souffla Sirius, les yeux brillants.

– Je comprends. J'ai passé onze ans à imaginer mon fils mort… Il te faudra un peu de temps pour te faire à l'idée, j'imagine.

Dans la fournaise de la petite cabane, un silence s'abattit soudainement. James savait que leur conversation n'était pas finie. Il était évident que Sirius voulait savoir ce qui allait se passer – son propre futur en dépendait.

– Et Malefoy ?

– Quoi Malefoy ? répéta James.

– Tu l'as dénoncé ?

– Non… Personne ne sait que je suis vivant. Tu es la première personne à qui je parle, à part Dobby.

– James… Tu ne peux pas laisser Malefoy s'en tirer.

– J'ai un plan pour Malefoy. Il a peut-être la possibilité de communiquer avec Queudver.

– Je ne pense pas, contredit Sirius, à Azkaban, les Mangemorts parlaient parfois entre eux. Je peux t'assurer qu'ils ne peuvent pas voir ce rat.

James soupira.

– Ok. Imaginons. Je vais au Ministère, j'annonce que je suis vivant et par la même occasion, je te fais innocenter. On sera tous les deux entraînés dans des spirales infernales de paperasses, d'audiences, de procès, d'explications. Des journalistes voudront nous voir. Et en attendant, Queudver s'échappe et disparaît.

Sirius regarda James un long moment. Son visage arborait un léger trouble, une interrogation secrète. Il finit par incliner la tête sur le côté comme s'il essayer de jauger son ami, et de lire entre les lignes.

– Tu es allé voir Harry ?

– Non.

– Tu… Je pensais que tu voudrais le voir rapidement, avoua Sirius d'une voix faible.

– Evidemment que je veux le voir ! s'emporta James avec un semblant de colère.

Il passa une main rêche qui sentait encore l'algue dans ses cheveux sales – James n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se doucher depuis qu'il s'était libéré.

– Sirius… Si j'ai bien saisi l'ampleur de la situation, mon fils est probablement devenu l'un des sorciers les plus connus de Grande-Bretagne. Je n'ai pas envie de lui attirer encore plus d'ennuis maintenant. D'ailleurs, il faudrait d'abord que je lui parle mais ce n'est pas le bon moment. Il vient d'échapper à un monstre millénaire dans les profondeurs de Poudlard… Tu n'imagines même pas l'année qu'il a passé ! Je ne pense vraiment pas qu'il ait besoin de ça en ce moment…

Il avait parlé rapidement, d'une voix fébrile, comme s'il essayait de se justifier.

– Il faut quand même s'occuper de Malefoy, rappela Sirius.

– Bien-sûr. On va lui rendre une petite visite, lui demander plus d'informations et l'empêcher de parler. Ensuite, nous chercherons Queudver… décida James d'une voix mortellement froide.

Il hésita un instant.

– Sirius, reprit-il, je te jure qu'un jour tu seras innocenté mais… Enfin si tu préfères te reposer, rester tranquille, je comprendrais.

– Ne dis pas de conneries, siffla son ami, je rêve d'écraser ce sale rat depuis bien trop longtemps. Je veux lui faire payer pour ce qu'il t'a fait, pour Lily et Harry et pour toutes ces années à Azkaban.

Il offrit alors à James un sourire carnassier. Dans sa rage et sa fatigue, James se surprit à penser que ça avait vraiment du bon de retrouver son meilleur ami.

-o-

Lucius Malefoy se révéla être un problème beaucoup moins difficile qu'il en avait l'air. Sirius et James eurent quelques difficultés à briser les protections que Malefoy avait mises en place autour du Manoir mais lorsqu'ils avaient décidé d'entrer quelque part, il y avait peu de barrières et serrures que les Maraudeurs ne savaient pas déjouer.

Après cela, il fut très facile de neutraliser Malefoy et sa femme. Saucissonnés sur leur canapé, James les regarda avec dégoût. Il déboucha une petite fiole transparente qui contenait du Veritaserum. Sirius l'avait trouvée dans le petit laboratoire que Lucius Malefoy possédait dans une des pièces de sa cave, sous les indications de ce dernier. James avait refusé de descendre sous la trappe et avait laissé Sirius se charger de trouver la potion et également de chercher la propre baguette magique de James. Lorsqu'il l'avait prise entre ses doigts, une douce sensation de chaleur s'était répandue dans son ventre. Il avait ensuite tendu la baguette de Narcissa à son ami. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux armés. James administra la potion aux deux époux Malefoy et attendit quelques secondes que le sérum fît effet.

– Malefoy, il est temps que tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé en 1981 quand tu m'as capturé.

D'une voix monocorde, Lucius révéla toute l'histoire. Il n'omit aucun détail : ni Bellatrix, ni Lord Voldemort, ni Arthur Weasley. James était plus horrifié qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il avait pensé que sa capture avait un réel but : qu'il était primordial qu'il soit caché aux yeux du monde. Mais tout cela n'était dû qu'à la folie d'un Mangemort : Bellatrix Lestrange. Il était dégoûté de savoir que tout venait de la conviction d'une idiote et du fait qu'elle était certaine qu'il avait des informations sur la disparition de Lord Voldemort. Il écouta avec dépit les aveux de Malefoy. Il comprit qu'il avait été plus un problème qu'un atout pour l'ancien mangemort et qu'il aurait préféré n'être jamais tombé sur lui au Manoir Lestrange.

Savoir que son enfermement dans cette cave minuscule pendant douze ans ne servait aucun dessein véritable le plongeait dans une rage indicible. Tout était de la faute de la lâcheté immonde de l'homme devant lui. Cet homme qui valorisait davantage le confort de sa misérable existence à la vie d'une personne innocente. Semblable à sa rage, il sentit la baguette de Sirius crépiter sous l'effet de la colère. Si Malefoy avait été plus courageux, plus juste ou plus sensé, il aurait pu éviter ce calvaire et Sirius n'aurait jamais été à Azkaban. Son fils n'aurait pas été orphelin.

Un sort jaillit de la baguette de Sirius et un instant plus tard, Malefoy se tordait de douleur sur le divan. James regarda l'homme souffrir, le souffle court. Il voulait dire à Sirius d'arrêter mais il n'y parvint pas. Il était trop répugné par cette histoire, trop enragé pour reconnaître la violence de ce geste. Dans sa tête, il voyait encore Lily prendre Harry dans ses bras et grimper l'escalier de leur maison. C'était la dernière vision qu'il avait d'elle. Ses longs cheveux roux qui volaient sur ses épaules, ses pieds qui frappaient le bois de l'escalier à toute vitesse et la petite tête brune de son fils calée dans son cou. Toute sa vie, tout ce qui ne l'avait jamais rendu heureux avait été détruit, sali ou abîmé par des hommes comme Malefoy.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il croisa le regard implorant de Narcissa qu'il indiqua à Sirius de baisser sa baguette.

Le reste de l'interrogatoire fut plus calme. James s'assura que personne ne savait qu'il était vivant. Lucius lui indiqua qu'en-dehors des Lestrange et des Malefoy maintenant (hormis Drago), tout le monde le croyait mort et enterré.

Il finit par l'interroger sur Peter mais Malefoy ne savait rien.

James prit ensuite la décision de placer les deux époux sous un Imperium. Depuis la guerre, il avait un peu revu à la baisse son éthique en ce qui concernait les Impardonnables et sur qui les administrer.

Tout ce qu'il avait appris l'avait vidé émotionnellement. Avec horreur, il avait également appris ce qui était arrivé aux Londubat. Tant de vies brisées à cause de ces hommes et de leur maître. James ne leur pardonnerait jamais.

Il commanda les Malefoy d'agir comme ils en avaient l'habitude sans révéler son existence aux autres. Pour être tout à fait sûr que personne ne viendrait fouiller dans leur mémoire, il ajouta également un _Oubliettes _aux deux époux qui, bien que contrôlés par le sort de l'Imperium, oublièrent totalement la visite de James et de Sirius.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le Manoir Malefoy, les deux amis ne prononcèrent pas un seul mot. Ils étaient trop bouleversés par tout ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Quand ils réapparurent dans la cabane des Cornouailles, James s'installa sur son fauteuil de chintz et resta de longues minutes à réfléchir.

Sirius le regardait d'un air perplexe.

Un nœud de la taille d'un Souaffle commençait à se former dans la gorge de James.

– Avant de chercher Queudver, j'aimerais juste passer par Little Whinging, chuchota-t-il avant de lever les yeux vers Sirius, j'aimerais juste le voir…

Sirius acquiesça, sans répondre, mais un sourire dansait sur ses lèvres.

-o-

Sous un soleil rouge et chatoyant, les maisons s'alignaient les unes aux autres, identiques et immobiles. Les voitures étaient parfaitement garées devant le garage, les arroseurs de pelouse s'activaient l'un après l'autre, les criquets chantaient doucement au loin. James ne sut ce qu'il pensait de ce quartier lorsqu'il arriva à Privet Drive. Ce n'était pas lugubre, ce n'était pas sale, ce n'était pas pauvre. Au contraire, le quartier était typique des banlieues classe moyenne : les maisons n'étaient pas très grandes – il eût été difficile d'impressionner James à ce niveau en raison des fastueuses demeures dans lesquelles il avait vécu – mais elles étaient soigneusement entretenues, et le voisinage était très calme. De quoi garantir un cadre de vie agréable.

Pourtant, James ne pouvait pas dire qu'il aimait le quartier, pour autant. Il n'avait jamais aimé le trop-propre, le trop-brillant, le trop-carré. Ce qu'il avait toujours adoré à Poudlard était les escaliers escamoteurs, les toiles d'araignées, les tableaux poussiéreux, les matelas grinçants. Ce n'était pas toujours rutilant de propreté mais Poudlard était grand, beau et confortable – sauf lorsqu'il y faisait une température glaciale. Ici, à Privet Drive, tout paraissait aseptisé et sans vie. Sirius dut partager son opinion car au même moment, il renifla d'un air dégoûté. À sa décharge, Sirius n'avait jamais vraiment aimé l'architecture moldue.

James et Sirius étaient dissimulés derrière des buissons dans le jardin des Dursley. Aidé de la pénombre du soir, il était quasiment impossible de les voir. Le cœur de James battait la chamade. D'un instant à l'autre, il allait apercevoir son fils pour la première fois depuis douze ans. Il prit conscience avec un pincement au cœur que son fils venait de fêter son treizième anniversaire. De leur cachette, il pouvait observer la cuisine et le salon des Dursley. Pétunia était occupée à mettre la table. James s'aperçut qu'elle avait choisi une vaisselle particulièrement raffinée.

Quand il fit trop sombre à l'intérieur de la maison et qu'il fallut allumer les lumières, James put contempler à loisir les traits anguleux de Pétunia. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis de très nombreuses années. Il dut réfléchir un instant mais se souvint de leur dernière rencontre. Lily avait insisté pour les inviter au restaurant afin de les convier à leur mariage. Un peu honteux, James se remémora toutes les choses idiotes qu'il avait faites ce soir-là. Ses moqueries et taquineries avaient fini par exaspérer Vernon, et le couple Dursley avait fui le restaurant en refusant catégoriquement de venir au mariage. Lily et James ne les avaient plus jamais revus. James avait pris un malin plaisir à se moquer de Vernon Dursley mais cet homme lui avait paru tellement grotesque ! À l'idée que ces gens aient pu élever son fils, James se sentait à la fois confus, coupable et dégoûté. Il n'imaginait pas devoir vivre avec des gens aussi ridicules et stupides que Vernon et Pétunia Dursley, et en même temps, il n'aurait jamais cru possible qu'ils acceptassent un jour de recueillir son fils. Il espérait de tout son cœur s'être fait une fausse opinion toutes ces années auparavant lorsqu'il les avait rencontrés pour la dernière fois. Après tout, Pétunia était la sœur de Lily. Avec une étrange curiosité, James épia minutieusement le visage de sa belle-sœur mais il fut déçu de ne trouver aucune ressemblance avec sa défunte femme.

Là où les traits de Lily avaient été doux et harmonieux, ceux de Pétunia étaient sévères et asymétriques. Cela était peut-être dû à ses sourires qui ressemblaient davantage à des grimaces ou ses cheveux qu'elle coiffait toujours en un chiffon serré. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, James imagina à quoi aurait pu ressembler Lily aujourd'hui. Aurait-elle gardé ses cheveux longs ? Aurait-elle déjà des petites rides au coin des yeux ? James soupira avant de se forcer à effacer l'image de Lily de son esprit.

– Qu'est-ce que ce truc immonde ! grommela Sirius d'un air révolté.

James positionna de nouveau son regard sur la fenêtre du salon et vit apparaître une grande femme de la circonférence d'un tonneau et au teint violacé dans la pièce. James comprit aussitôt l'exclamation dégoûtée de Sirius. Si la femme n'avait pas été habillée d'une horrible robe rose pâle en tweed, James aurait pu la confondre avec un homme. Juste derrière elle surgit Vernon Dursley qui déplaça une chaise pour que la grosse femme pût s'installer. James compta les assiettes et s'aperçut qu'il manquait deux convives. Si ses déductions étaient exactes, il devait s'agir de son fils et du fils Dursley. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Daryl ? Non, quelque chose qui rimait avec Dursley. Dudley, peut-être ? C'était un prénom laid, ça James s'en souvenait parfaitement (même si Lily avait prétendu le contraire en totale mauvaise foi).

Alors que Pétunia accourait dans sa cuisine et que Vernon finissait de servir un apéritif à sa convive, un gros garçon blond entra dans le salon et s'installa à côté de la grosse femme. En les voyant tous les trois, l'air de famille était immanquable. James et Sirius étaient tellement fascinés par le trio de laideur qu'ils formaient qu'ils faillirent manquer l'irruption d'un autre garçon dans la cuisine. D'un seul geste, ils détournèrent leur regard vers la fenêtre de gauche où un jeune garçon à l'apparence diamétralement opposée du fils Dursley s'approchait du plan de travail où Pétunia finissait d'arranger l'entrée.

James agrandit les yeux en contemplant le garçon. Complètement émerveillé, il l'observa murmurer une phrase à sa tante qui hocha sèchement la tête. Aussitôt, le jeune garçon attrapa un des plats et l'apporta jusque dans le salon où il le posa au milieu de la table. James et Sirius, sans dire un mot, ne le lâchèrent pas des yeux. Il était souvent de dos, malheureusement, mais James reconnut aussitôt la chevelure noire indomptée de son fils. Il s'en était fortement douté quand il était encore qu'un bébé mais il n'y avait plus de doute maintenant, Harry avait bel et bien hérité de sa tignasse impossible. Un minuscule sourire aux lèvres, James le regarda s'asseoir entre son cousin et sa tante.

Il amorça un geste pour s'approcher mais Sirius le retint. Ce n'était pas sérieux. Sirius était recherché dans tout le pays, et même les Moldus connaissaient son visage. Frustré, James resta à sa place mais il mourait d'envie de changer de place pour avoir la meilleure vision possible d'Harry. Il n'était pas tout à fait de dos : son profil se dessinait doucement sous l'ampoule centrale du salon. Le cœur de James battait à toute allure. L'émotion qui le traversait était plus intense que tout ce qu'il avait jamais vécu. Il avait à la fois envie de pleurer et de rire. C'était étrange.

Lorsque la soupe fut avalée, Harry se leva et entreprit de débarrasser la table. Il était un peu perplexe de voir que le fils Dursley, lui, ne bougeait pas d'un orteil. Les clameurs des conversations ne leur parvenaient que lorsque Vernon ou la grosse femme – Marge selon ce qu'il avait pu entendre – parlaient. Dudley n'avait quasiment pas ouvert la bouche : il regardait avidement un écran rectangulaire noir rempli d'images (James avait jadis su comment cela s'appelait mais il avait complètement oublié). Pétunia se répandait souvent en sourires crispés mais elle ouvrait rarement la bouche. Harry, quant à lui, était complètement silencieux.

Quand il déposa le plat de soupe dans l'évier qui était situé sous la fenêtre de la cuisine, James put le voir parfaitement. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il observa son fils rincer le plat d'un air ennuyé comme si c'était l'image la plus sensationnelle du monde. Ses cheveux noirs, sa peau pâle, ses lèvres fines, son nez droit : il étudia tout avidement.

– Par Merlin, c'est ton portrait craché… murmura Sirius, visiblement sous le choc aussi.

James ne pouvait le nier. Harry lui ressemblait énormément, et en même temps, James reconnaissait la finesse des traits de Lily dans la ligne de sa mâchoire et la pureté blanche de sa peau. Quand Pétunia pénétra à son tour dans la cuisine, Harry leva les yeux. Le temps d'une microseconde, ses yeux balayèrent le jardin du regard puis se tournèrent vers Pétunia. Le plus bel héritage de Lily se trouvait là. Avec émotion, James reconnut ses yeux amandins et surtout la couleur presque irréelle de ses yeux : ce vert étincelant unique. Déjà petit, l'éclat des yeux d'Harry avait été troublant, c'était d'autant plus vrai aujourd'hui. Son fils était magnifique.

Lorsqu'Harry saisit le plat de résistance – du saumon – et retrouva sa place dans le salon, James détourna le regard pour retrouver ses esprits. Le dîner passa lentement. James aurait aimé entendre son fils au lieu des interminables discours de Dursley sur son entreprise de perceuses. Pour James, l'idée qu'on puisse gagner sa vie en vendant des machines qui creusaient des trous était si ridicule qu'il sentait un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il se souvenait ce qui avait déclenché son hilarité et ses railleries la dernière fois. C'était plus fort que lui. Cet homme inspirait chez lui que du mépris. James remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul. Harry avait l'air de tellement s'ennuyer que James n'aurait pas été surpris de le voir s'écrouler endormi sur la table.

Il n'était pas rassasié de regarder Harry mais il était temps d'y aller. Il lança un regard à Sirius qui continuait de fixer la scène en fronçant les sourcils.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? chuchota-t-il avec inquiétude.

– Le gros tonneau… Je n'aime pas comment elle regarde Harry. Je reconnais cette expression…

James était surpris de la déclaration de Sirius mais il se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre du salon. Le teint rubicond de Marge était effectivement assez révélateur : elle se tapotait le ventre avec satisfaction en fixant Harry de ses petits yeux bêtes. James et Sirius purent distinguer quelques mots dans son discours mais rien de très concluant : elle parlait de chiens, de tares, de sang. James entendit le nom « Potter » sortir de la bouche de la grosse femme. Il se renfrogna. Son fils avait l'air de moins en moins impassible. L'oncle Vernon proposa un verre de cognac d'une voix forte comme s'il voulait couper court à la discussion.

– De quoi ils parlent ? se lamenta James avec frustration.

– Si on fait de la magie, c'est Harry qui va prendre. Transformons-nous. Cornedrue comme Patmol entendent mieux que nous.

James hocha la tête. Un instant plus tard, deux Animagi se tenaient dans le jardin des Dursley. James dut se coucher et se recroqueviller pour tenir derrière les buissons. L'avantage était qu'il put instantanément entendre les discussions qui s'échappaient du salon des Dursley.

– … quand ils se sont tués en voiture…

– Ils ne se sont pas tués en voiture, l'interrompit Harry en se levant de sa chaise.

Les yeux de James s'écarquillèrent. Il entendait correctement la voix de son fils, à présent. Il fut troublé de ce grain de voix assuré, plus tout à fait enfantin mais pas encore adulte non plus.

– Ils sont morts dans un accident de la route, espèce de sale petit menteur, et c'est à cause de ça que tu es devenu un fardeau pour une famille honnête et travailleuse ! s'écria Marge qui semblait devenir de plus en plus rouge sous l'effet de la colère.

Le cœur de James sombra dans sa poitrine. _Elle parlait de Lily et lui… _

– Tu n'es qu'un petit insolent, ingrat et…

James ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui la fit taire mais il s'aperçut en même temps que Sirius, à en croire les battements de sa queue, que Marge commençait à enfler de partout. Avec étonnement, James l'observa prendre la taille d'un énorme ballon. Était-ce Harry qui faisait cela ? Il était partagé entre la colère envers cette famille épouvantable, l'inquiétude pour son fils et, il devait l'avouer, l'amusement. La situation était si cocasse, grotesque et tellement mérité ! Tout amusement disparut, cependant, lorsqu'il vit Harry se précipiter hors du salon. Il ignorait où il était parti mais il n'eut pas à s'interroger longuement : le bruit d'une lourde valise dévalant l'escalier l'indiqua sur les intentions d'Harry.

Dans la cacophonie et le désordre total, il entendit Harry s'écrier :

– Je m'en vais, j'en ai assez !

James lança un regard à Patmol qui comprit aussitôt. D'un bond, il passait le coin de la maison, traversait la pelouse et disparaissait dans la nuit noire.

Choqué et confus, James ne bougea plus. Il aurait été très imprudent de laisser Cornedrue se balader dans Privet Drive. Un chien passerait beaucoup plus inaperçu. Mais il avait l'impression d'avoir une pierre dans l'estomac. Si seulement il avait pu suivre Harry, voir s'il allait bien. Si seulement il pouvait le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à retourner chez ces horribles personnes.

Même sous sa forme Animagus, James sentit, plus que jamais, une tristesse aigue le transpercer ainsi que la culpabilité de savoir qu'il ne pourrait jamais être le père que son fils méritait.

-o-

Lorsque James reconnut la silhouette de Patmol réapparaître à l'orée de la forêt sous sa forme Animagus, il sut immédiatement que leur tentative avait été un échec. Sirius avait toujours été un excellent dissimulateur sauf lorsqu'il empruntait son camouflage canin. La queue basse, les yeux tristes et l'échine quelque peu courbée, Patmol parcourut les derniers mètres jusque James avant de reprendre forme humaine.

– Que s'est-il passé ? demanda aussitôt James.

Sirius était essoufflé. Il s'adossa contre un chêne et planta ses mains dans ses poches, l'air sombre. Une mèche de ses cheveux balayait son front, il la dégagea d'un geste rageur.

– Où est Peter ? Merde, réponds-moi Sirius…

Cela faisait trop de mois qu'ils traquaient les déplacements de leur ancien ami : il n'avait plus la courtoisie ou la compassion nécessaire pour être patient. Il avait été très optimiste sur leur chance d'atteindre leur but cette fois-ci. La petite liste que Sirius avait trouvée sur laquelle étaient inscrits tous les mots de passe de la semaine avait semblé être un geste tombé du ciel pour les encourager à continuer leur mission. Tuer Peter. C'était bien la seule chose qui avait encore du sens dans la vie de James ces derniers temps.

– Tout se passait très bien. J'ai réussi à rentrer dans la Salle Commune sans problème. Ils ont changé de tableau, c'est ce bon vieux chevalier du Catogan qui garde l'entrée maintenant. Ça m'a bien facilité la tâche ! Je doute que la Grosse Dame aurait été aussi conciliante vu comment je lui ai refait le portrait la dernière fois…

Sirius avait parlé presque calmement et avec un certain détachement mais, sans même le regarder, James devinait aisément la colère noire qui agitait son ami à ce moment même.

– Ça s'est gâté une fois que je suis arrivé dans le dortoir. Le gamin s'est réveillé presque aussitôt et il a hurlé, j'ai dû m'enfuir…

James soupira. Il s'adossa lui aussi contre un arbre, les yeux dans le vague.

– T'as vu Peter ?

– Quelques secondes à peine.

– Il ne va pas rester sans réagir. Il sait que tu es près à tout pour le tuer maintenant. Il ne restera pas ici.

– Vraiment ? Moi je ne pense pas. Il ne va pas quitter Poudlard aussi facilement. Il sait que c'est très bien protégé, tout est surveillé, et sa couverture de rat de compagnie lui est vraiment utile. Peter est un cloporte de la pire espèce. Une vermine. Il n'aurait pas lâché Voldemort tant qu'il le protégeait, et il ne lâchera pas les Weasley pour les mêmes raisons…

– Mais il connaît les passages souterrains et il sait que tu les connais aussi, objecta James, et il vient de comprendre que Remus n'a pas lâché le morceau. Il pense sûrement que Remus est de mèche avec toi, ou que… Je n'en sais rien mais je sais que Peter doit être pété de trouille. Il va se barrer, j'en suis sûr.

– Attendons quelques jours d'en savoir plus, conseilla Sirius avant de sortir des Fondants du Chaudron de sa poche.

Avec un semblant de sourire, il en tendit un à James :

– C'est fou comme Poudlard n'a pas changé : y a toujours un imbécile pour oublier ses friandises dans la Salle Commune.

-o-

Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'attendre très longtemps. Moins d'une semaine plus tard, Patmol fut témoin du trouble qui agitait le trio que formaient Harry, Ron et Hermione.

– Ron est persuadé que le chat d'Hermione a mangé son rat… expliqua Sirius avec quelque chose comme un gloussement dans la voix lorsqu'il fut de retour dans la Forêt Interdite, il est très colérique ce gosse, très enflammé.

– Pauvre Hermione, soupira James, j'imagine qu'elle doit défendre son chat…

– Bien-sûr, et à juste titre. Je doute que le chat ait mangé Peter.

– J'en doute aussi, assentit James en passant une main sur sa joue rugueuse.

Vivre dans la Forêt Interdite impliquait un confort minimal. James et Sirius se contentaient de quelques sorts de toilette de temps en temps. Parfois Sirius réussissait à chiper du savon dans le château mais ils évitaient au maximum de sortir de la forêt. Patmol sortait surtout la nuit pour fouiller le parc. James, lui, ne franchissait jamais les limites de la Forêt Interdite. Un cerf dans le parc de Poudlard aurait été beaucoup trop suspect.

– Cela dit, j'avais raison, exhala James, il a disparu… Le rat s'est enfui.

Il guetta la réaction de son ami. Sirius avait été sûr que Peter resterait à Poudlard, et en l'observant, James comprit que cette conviction ne s'était pas envolée.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il alors, tu penses qu'il est encore ici ?

– Je ne peux pas l'expliquer mais, oui, je pense… Le chat est d'accord avec moi.

– Le chat ? répéta James en haussant les sourcils, tu parles avec les chats toi maintenant ?

– C'est un chat très intelligent ! se défendit Sirius, il a tout de suite senti que Peter n'était pas un rat.

James le regarda longuement, l'air incrédule, puis il hocha la tête.

– On ne sait pas où est Peter, mais soit il est encore à Poudlard, soit il ne l'est plus. C'est sûrement mieux que tu restes ici de toute façon.

Sirius leva un sourcil perplexe.

– Tu t'en vas ?

– Si Peter est ailleurs, je le retrouverais. Je sais où il aime se planquer, je sais où les raclures comme lui aiment traîner. Et il est plus sage pour toi de rester ici. Tu es beaucoup trop recherché dans le pays.

– Je n'aime pas ça… avoua Sirius, on ne devrait pas se séparer.

– Je ne sers à rien ici. Ça fait sept mois que je me cache dans les bois, à comploter et à te laisser tout le travail. Si quelque chose devait arriver, tu serais le seul à pouvoir agir… expliqua James.

Depuis septembre, James s'était risqué une seule fois à sortir de la forêt. C'était en octobre pendant le premier match de Quidditch qu'Harry avait disputé cette année. Il avait dit à Sirius qu'il resterait caché mais cela avait été beaucoup trop tentant d'observer son fils sur un balai. Si les dires de Dobby ainsi que les rumeurs entendues ici-et-là dans le parc de Poudlard étaient vraies, son fils était un véritable virtuose du balai. Peu de temps après Sirius, il était lui aussi sorti de la forêt et s'était approché du terrain de Quidditch. Il n'avait pas pu observer Harry de près mais sous sa forme Animagus, il voyait relativement bien. Malgré la météo absolument terrible, il avait pu être témoin du talent de son fils : de ses feintes, de ses accélérations, de sa vivacité, sa vitesse, son audace impressionnante. James avait été un joueur audacieux aussi mais il avait été Poursuiveur son rôle avait été tactique, violent, rapide. Le jeu d'Harry lui sembla similaire au sien mais aussi étrangement différent.

Harry était très instinctif : son jeu se construisait et se déconstruisait au gré de la volonté du Vif d'or et l'autre Attrapeur. Tout était dans l'improvisation, la décision rapide. Il n'y avait pas la place pour les formules alambiquées, Harry n'avait pas à collaborer avec d'autres joueurs. En l'observant voler, James avait senti son cœur se serrer. Il était surpris de s'apercevoir que le Quidditch qui avait été toute sa vie fut un temps, pouvait encore exercer sur lui quelque fascination. Il y avait quelque chose d'extrêmement révélateur dans la façon de voler d'un joueur. En le regardant, il était facile de déceler toute la bravoure et l'impétuosité de son fils, mais un œil chevronné comme le sien pouvait détecter bien d'autres choses encore. L'agressivité de son jeu, les piquées vertigineuses et les virages serrés suggéraient que le génie de son fils tenait aussi à l'ivresse du vol. Il devinait rien qu'en l'observant dans le ciel qu'Harry n'était jamais aussi libre qu'en volant et cela se traduisait en prises de risques inconsidérées et prouesses qu'il pourrait presque qualifier de suicidaires. James n'avoua jamais à Sirius qu'il avait, lui aussi, observé son fils ce jour-là. Il aurait, pour cela, dû expliquer qu'à la joie immense de le voir évoluer sur un balai, s'était mêlée une tristesse déchirante. En effet, James n'avait pas seulement vu un bon joueur de Quidditch ce jour-là, il avait aussi vu un garçon pour qui voler était un exutoire – et à en croire l'énergie qu'il déployait dans cet exutoire, son besoin était grand, plus grand qu'il ne devrait l'être pour un enfant de treize ans.

James se remémora les Détraqueurs, et la chute de son fils… Interminable… Il frissonna. James savait qu'il n'était pas normal pour un enfant de s'évanouir face à un Détraqueur : il savait trop bien ce que cela impliquait. Ce match de Quidditich, en quelques minutes, avait résumé avec une cruauté terrible ce qu'avait pu être la vie de son fils depuis Godric's Hollow.

– Non, James, tu es le seul à pouvoir démêler cette situation merdique. Toi vivant, ça change tout. Tout serait mis en œuvre pour retrouver Peter…

James sortit de ses pensées. Ils avaient eu cette discussion plusieurs fois. Il savait que Sirius avait raison, mais… Une peur, un tiraillement, agita le cœur de James.

– Non. Il serait introuvable. Et je suis sûr qu'il aurait largement le temps de finir le travail de son cher Maître en attendant que la vérité éclate. On ne peut pas compter sur le Ministère. Je ne peux pas mettre la vie de mon fils entre les mains de ces incapables…

Sirius baissa la tête. Il voulait mentionner Dumbledore mais il n'en fit rien. Il savait que James en voulait au Ministère, et peut-être davantage encore à Dumbledore, pour ne pas avoir été capables de protéger sa famille.

– S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit, envoie-moi un Patronus.

Sirius acquiesça sans dire un mot. Il savait qu'il était inutile de discuter. James était devenu étonnamment têtu et farouchement résolu. Parfois, pourtant, Sirius avait un peu de mal à le comprendre. Il aurait aimé pouvoir briser la carapace que James s'était construite et comprendre ce qui le terrorisait à ce point. Pourrait-il un jour retrouver son ami d'enfance ? Le garçon joyeux et insouciant qui avait un jour proclamé que l'union faisait la force ? Dans un discret soupir, Sirius enlaça son ami avant de le regarder s'éloigner. James aurait plus d'un démon à abattre avant d'espérer redevenir ce qu'il avait jadis été mais il doutait qu'il n'y arrivât jamais. Pour autant, Sirius aurait été bien en peine de blâmer son ami quand il savait, lui aussi, qu'il ne redeviendrait jamais plus l'adolescent qui avait étudié à Poudlard, l'adolescent qui avait défié sa famille et atterri à Gryffondor, l'adolescent qui avait passé sept années de sa vie aux côtés de James, Remus et Peter à rire, à plaisanter et à rêver.

Car Sirius était têtu et résolu lui aussi. Il se détourna de James qui s'éloignait encore vers Pré-au-Lard, et contempla le château dans sa grandiose immensité, le cœur plein d'indicibles peurs et de colères sourdes.

-o-

James, une capuche rabattu sur ses cheveux trempés, buvait à petites gorgées le Whisky pur feu que son voisin venait de lui offrir. Emmitouflé dans une grande cape noire, les ongles longs et sales, les yeux injectés de sang, son voisin n'était pas du tout le genre de personnes que James aurait fréquentées dans sa jeunesse. Sirius aurait dit de lui qu'il avait « un air de famille », Remus aurait essayé de comprendre ce qui avait conduit cet homme à se retrouver sur ce tabouret dans ce bar miteux puis aurait philosophé sur l'importance des choix qu'on prend, Peter aurait jeté un regard circonspect et aurait simplement évité de croiser sa route, Lily aurait eu un mouvement de recul puis aurait voulu enquêter sur l'identité de cet homme. Elle aurait sans doute observé son attitude, ses expressions faciales et sa façon de parler pour détricoter un passé sombre et mystérieux – au final, l'homme sur le tabouret, sans le savoir, serait devenu le héros déchu d'une terrible tragédie aux multiples péripéties dans l'imagination débridée de Lily.

James jeta un regard de biais à l'homme à ses côtés. Fut un temps, il aurait méprisé cet homme, il l'aurait associé aux Mangemorts et l'aurait désigné comme l'ennemi à abattre. Un monde les aurait séparés, lui et cet inconnu sur son tabouret. Mais James n'aurait jamais imaginé être, un jour, lui aussi assis sur le tabouret d'un bar de l'Allée des Embrumes, affublé d'une cape qui n'était même pas un déguisement. Ces derniers mois, James avait passé beaucoup de temps dans les recoins les plus sombres du monde magique en quête d'indices. En regardant son dernier informateur en date, son voisin, James ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer qu'il était la matérialisation parfaite de ce qu'il pourrait être dans quelques années. Il était juste un peu plus sale, un peu plus sombre, mais lui et James n'étaient pas si différents.

En plein jour, dans les rues vivantes de Londres, James avait pu observer des couples et des familles – des rires, des cris, des disputes, des embrassades. Le cœur vide, James s'en était détourné sans même réfléchir, sans même en avoir conscience. Il avait en tête le visage misérable de Peter. Dans ce bar sombre, rempli d'individus comme lui, brisés, noirs, et déshumanisés, il se rendit compte qu'il y était plus à sa place. Un frisson glacé le traversa malgré la coulée brûlante dans sa gorge infligée par son Whisky.

– Il n'est pas mort… grogna son voisin d'une voix rocailleuse.

James faillit sursauter. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il reprît la parole. Son informateur lui avait révélé tout ce qu'il savait sur Peter – c'est-à-dire rien, et s'était tu. James s'était alors préparé à sortir mais l'homme avait claqué des doigts, et un Whisky était apparu sur le bar devant lui.

L'homme ne le regardait pas – il était penché sur son verre.

– Qui ? souffla James en retour.

– Le Seigneur des Ténèbres… reprit la voix grave, il rassemble ses forces. Quelque part, dans l'est de l'Europe.

– Pourquoi me dites-vous ça ?

L'homme resta un long moment silencieux, puis il se tourna vers James. Avec quelque chose comme du dégoût, James s'aperçut que l'un de ses yeux injecté de sang était complètement blanc. L'orbe aveugle semblait pourtant le fixer avec intensité.

Alors que James attendait une réponse, un chien argenté fit irruption entre les deux hommes. James eut tout juste le temps de murmurer un « silencio » avant que le Patronus de Sirius se mît à parler :

« Peter est à Poudlard. Le gosse l'a récupéré. Je m'en occupe, ce soir. »

James prit une profonde inspiration. Il lança un regard vers l'homme en noir qui lui glissa un sourire goguenard. James se saisit hâtivement de sa baguette, et transplana.

-o-

– Papa… ?

_Oh Merlin_…

Harry, ses yeux verts et son visage pâle, était face à lui.

Tout se figea le temps, les Détraqueurs, le Patronus. Les yeux plantés dans ceux de son fils, James était tétanisé. Ce n'était pas censé se passer ainsi. Il était parti de Poudlard pour rechercher le Rat, bien évidemment, mais également pour éviter ce genre de situations. James avait craint de se retrouver face à son fils de cette façon – il avait craint de se retrouver face à son fils de toutes les façons que ce soit. Immobile, démuni, il était incapable de bouger. C'était comme si tout s'était tu à l'exception de son cœur qui cognait douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Harry esquissa un geste, il leva la main très légèrement avant de se rétracter.

– Est-ce que… ?

Il semblait à court de mots. Ces yeux étaient remplis d'un espoir qui brisa le cœur de James. Il ne pouvait laisser son fils ainsi, dans l'attente d'une confirmation, plein d'espoir et de peur. Les sens de James reprirent leur place, et il fut de nouveau en pleine possession de ses moyens.

– Harry… Je…

Il remarqua le sursaut que fit son fils à l'entente de sa voix, le léger mouvement de recul, le doute et la peur dans ses yeux.

– Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça… murmura-t-il pitoyablement, comme pour se justifier.

Un hurlement de loup résonna encore dans la forêt. Remus. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait bien pu se passer cette nuit, mais il fallait faire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait laisser Remus dans les bois comme cela – c'était beaucoup trop dangereux. James exhala, et s'approcha légèrement de son fils :

– Harry, la forêt n'est pas sûre. Rentre au château.

Harry ne bougea pas mais ses yeux assombris, incrédules et terrifiés, le fixaient toujours.

– HARRY ! s'écria une voix au loin.

– Fais attention à toi, chuchota James avant de s'éloigner dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

-o-

Harry voulut retenir l'homme – son père ? – mais il était trop rapide. Très vite, la noirceur de la forêt l'engloutit et il fut impossible de le distinguer mais Harry aurait juré voir la ramure d'un cerf briller sous le clair de lune avant de disparaître.

– Harry !

Le cœur battant et noyé d'une sueur froide glaçante, Harry continuait d'observer les profondeurs de la forêt avec stupeur. Hermione, ébouriffée, essoufflée et affolée, déboula à ses côtés en traînant Buck derrière elle.

– Harry ! Tu as dit que tu ne t'éloignerais pas ! Que fais-tu ?

Harry ne répondit pas – ne la regarda même pas.

– Harry ? On doit sauver Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Le temps presse !

Un violent tremblement parcourut le corps gelé d'Harry.

– Hermione, j'ai… j'ai vu mon…

Il s'interrompit et posa les yeux sur son amie qui le regardait avec perplexité et inquiétude. Il était incapable de finir sa phrase.

– Harry…On doit sauver Sirius, rappela Hermione, la panique dans la voix.

Harry l'observa quelques secondes avant de prendre sa décision. Elle avait raison, il fallait sauver Sirius avant toute chose.

Il acquiesça, et se mit en marche. Hermione le suivit sans dire un mot, visiblement rassurée de le voir reprendre ses esprits. Le cœur d'Harry continuait de battre la chamade.

-o-

– Comment pourrai-je jamais te remercier… ?

Harry contempla le visage anguleux de son parrain qui se détachait de façon presque fantomatique sous le ciel étoilé. Il était sur Buck, prêt à s'envoler. Harry devait savoir.

– Sirius, j'ai… Je crois que j'ai vu…

– Sirius, vous devez partir ! Ils vont arriver ! s'écria Hermione avec force.

Harry était incapable de formuler une phrase plus intelligible mais les yeux de son parrain ne le quittaient pas. Harry murmura les mots « mon père » sans qu'aucun son ne sortît. C'était comme s'il était physiquement incapable de prononcer cela, comme si ce qui s'était passé sur la berge du lac était trop irréel, trop extraordinaire, trop… impossible pour être formulé à voix haute. Sirius sembla comprendre, pourtant. Un trouble passa son visage.

– Bientôt, Harry, fut tout ce qu'il put dire avant de s'envoler sur l'hippogriffe.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Harry le regarda s'éloigner mais encore une fois, il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ce que son parrain venait de dire ; déjà Hermione l'entraînait vers l'infirmerie.

-o-

– D'après ce que m'a dit le directeur ce matin, dit Lupin, vous avez sauvé la vie de plusieurs personnes, hier soir, Harry. S'il y a une chose dont je suis fier, c'est des progrès que vous avez faits. Parlez-moi un peu de votre Patronus.

Harry pâlit aussitôt. Il baissa les yeux.

– Que se passe-t-il, Harry ? demanda Lupin avec inquiétude.

– Rien… Comment… Comment savez-vous que j'en ai créé un ?

– Sinon, comment auriez-vous fait reculer les Détraqueurs ?

Harry eut l'impression qu'un Cognard s'était logé dans sa gorge. Il hésita, voulut tout lui raconter mais il avait peur que Lupin le prît pour un fou. Ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt lui semblait à présent si incroyable qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir rêvé. Il avait essayé d'en parler à Ron et Hermione mais tous les deux semblaient penser que son cerveau avait inventé toute cette histoire pour ne pas s'approprier les mérites de l'extraordinaire Patronus qui avait fait reculer tous ces Détraqueurs. Mais Lupin avait été dans la Cabane hurlante, il avait entendu le récit de Sirius et l'avait cru. Peut-être en savait-il plus ? Harry était certain que Sirius en savait davantage, en tout cas, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de le contacter.

Après les événements de la Cabane hurlante et de la forêt, Harry avait pensé en parler à Lupin ou à Dumbledore mais il était trop terrorisé. Il regarda longuement le visage bienveillant de son Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. S'il avait su que son père vivant, ne lui en aurait-il pas parlé ? Aurait-il pu lui cacher cela ? Lui qui savait qu'il entendait son père et sa mère hurler avant leur mort lorsque les Détraqueurs l'approchaient ?

– Harry ?

– Un Cerf argenté est apparu, et tous les Détraqueurs ont disparu, expliqua Harry en omettant de dire qui avait fait apparaître le Patronus.

Lupin sourit.

– Oui, votre père se transformait toujours en cerf, répondit-il. Vous avez bien deviné… C'est pour ça qu'on l'appelait Cornedrue.

Harry se souvint avec acuité les ramures qu'il avait vu briller sous la lumière de la lune. Il baissa la tête en tentant de maîtriser les battements de son cœur et le tremblement de ses doigts. Devenait-il fou ?

– Tenez… J'ai rapporté ça de la Cabane hurlante hier soir, dit Lupin en tendant à Harry sa cape d'invisibilité.

Il lui tendit également la carte du Maraudeur. Harry s'en saisit en tentant de ne rien laisser paraître de son trouble. Soudain, il se rappela quelque chose que lui avait dite le professeur Lupin cette année :

– Vous m'avez dit que Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue voulaient m'attirer à l'extérieur de l'école…

Harry se remémora dans un éclair douloureux le moment où son père s'était tourné vers lui sur la rive du lac.

– Vous avez dit qu'ils trouveraient ça drôle, reprit-il.

– C'est vrai, répondit Lupin en finissant de rassembler ses affaires. Je n'hésite pas à affirmer que James aurait été singulièrement déçu si son fils n'avait jamais découvert aucun des passages qui permettent de sortir du château.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Harry comprit que Lupin ne savait rien de plus, ce qui laissait Harry dans le plus profond désespoir. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Harry se hâta de ranger la cape et la carte dans sa poche tandis que le professeur Dumbledore entrait dans la pièce. Lupin lui dit au-revoir mais Harry le remarqua à peine, tant il était submergé par les sentiments qu'il ressentait. Il s'assit d'un air sombre. Lorsque la porte se referma, il se rendit compte que Dumbledore était toujours là.

– Pourquoi as-tu l'air si accablé, Harry ? demanda-t-il. Tu devrais au contraire être très fier de toi après ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière.

Un tourbillon de sentiments envahit Harry. Il n'avait pas particulièrement l'impression que la nuit dernière eût été un succès. Il fit part de son amertume concernant Peter, du fait qu'il s'était échappé et de la prophétie que lui avait faite le professeur Trelawney. Malgré les mots rassurants de Dumbledore, Harry était loin d'être calme. Il se sentait terriblement coupable d'avoir empêché Sirius de tuer Peter.

– Je serais très étonné que Voldemort veuille d'un serviteur qui a une dette envers Harry Potter, dit Dumbledore.

– Et moi, je ne veux pas avoir de lien avec Pettigrow ! dit Harry. Il a trahi mes parents !

Après avoir prononcé ces mots, Harry sentit une horrible brûlure dans ses yeux. Il dut faire appel à toutes ses forces pour ne pas fondre en larmes comme un bébé. Il sentit le regard perçant de Dumbledore sur lui.

– J'ai très bien connu ton père, Harry, à Poudlard et plus tard, dit-il avec douceur. Lui aussi aurait épargné Pettigrow, j'en suis persuadé.

Harry regarda Dumbledore. Il eut, une fois de plus, envie de tout révéler : tout ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt. Il pouvait faire confiance en Dumbledore, il ne le prendrait pas pour un fou. Il lui semblait même que Dumbledore avait mentionné son père pour le pousser à se confier… se pouvait-il que… ?

– Hier soir, commença Harry d'une voix légèrement tremblante, j'ai cru que c'était mon père qui avait créé un Patronus pour moi. Alors quand on a utilisé le Retourneur de temps, j'ai voulu vérifié que… Je sais que c'est stupide, mais…

Il hésita une seconde mais, en un regard, Dumbledore le poussa à continuer :

– Je suis allé sur l'autre rive du lac et, professeur Dumbledore, j'ai _vu _mon père.

Une étrange expression passage sur le visage du directeur. Il dévisagea Harry avec perplexité et inquiétude mais aussi avec une grande curiosité.

– Harry, veux-tu dire que tu as _cru _le voir ?

– Non ! J'ai vu mon père ! Il était face à moi, il m'a parlé. Je suis sûr que c'était lui.

Dumbledore fixa Harry de longues secondes.

– Je ne suis pas fou, murmura Harry qui luttait pour ne pas perdre ses moyens.

Mais à sa grande surprise, Albus Dumbledore hocha la tête.

– Je ne pense pas que tu sois fou, Harry, mais je ne peux pas affirmer que c'est réellement ton père que tu as vu sur la rive du lac hier soir. Il est tout aussi possible que cet homme soit un imposteur.

Harry avait pensé à cette possibilité, lui aussi. C'était probablement une explication beaucoup plus rationnelle – et beaucoup plus cruelle. Mais les ramures de cerf qu'il avait entraperçues, alors ?

Dumbledore lui saisit l'épaule. Il regardait Harry d'un air inquiet.

– En as-tu parlé à quelqu'un d'autre ?

– Juste Ron et Hermione. Ils ne m'ont pas cru, répondit Harry d'une voix faible.

– Je te demanderais de ne parler de cela à personne d'autre, pour l'instant. Je vais faire mes recherches de mon côté, et je te promets de t'avertir dès que j'aurai des informations.

Il se leva.

– Je suis désolé, Harry, que tu ais dû endurer cela. Je reviendrai vers toi, très vite.

Sur ces mots, il sortit du bureau du professeur Lupin. Harry ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Un bourdonnement avait inondé son esprit. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal de toute sa vie.

-o-

Il n'aurait pu l'avouer à Sirius les yeux dans les yeux, mais la proximité physique entre Harry et lui lorsqu'ils se cachaient dans la Forêt Interdite avait été une épreuve terrible. Les deux fois où James avait pu observer Harry, à Privet Drive et lors du match de Quidditch, lui avaient fait prendre conscience de la vie misérable qu'Harry avait menée jusqu'ici. Le trouble et l'espoir qu'il avait entendu poindre au moment où Harry avait prononcé le mot « papa » lui avaient procuré un mal physique. James savait qu'il avait retardé le moment de sa rencontre avec Harry – plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû – mais il savait aussi qu'il aurait continué à retarder ce moment s'il avait pu. Le destin en avait voulu autrement, et il ne pouvait se demander si cela était pour le mieux.

L'heure n'était pourtant plus aux questionnements ; il n'avait plus le choix.

James était au pied de la statue qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore. Même s'il ne risquait pas de croiser un élève – le Poudlard Express avait emporté tous les élèves de Poudlard quelques heures auparavant à Londres – James ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter sa vieille cape. Il se sentait horriblement à découvert dans sa forme humaine dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

– Chocogrenouille, murmura-t-il.

James et Dumbledore avaient échangé deux lettres et dans l'une d'entre elles, Dumbledore lui avait donné le mot de passe de son bureau.

James grimpa l'escalier en colimaçon. Il se remémora brièvement les nombreuses fois où il s'y était rendu lorsqu'il était élève ici mais tous ces souvenirs furent balayés par l'anxiété qu'il ressentait. Il frappa à la porte et un « Entrez » se fit aussitôt entendre.

Dans la pièce, le professeur Dumbledore l'attendait, debout, près de son bureau. Dans ses yeux, une lueur vivace brillait. Il semblait troublé, préoccupé mais également très heureux de le voir.

– James Potter… murmura-t-il avec émerveillement.

– Albus, répondit James sobrement.

– Je dois dire que ces derniers jours ont été forts en émotions : deux de mes anciens étudiants ressuscitent et un autre sort de l'ombre.

Sur ces mots, Albus s'assit et invita James à faire de même.

– Comment vas-tu ? demanda Albus.

– Bien, mentit James.

Dans les deux lettres qu'ils avaient échangées, James avait révélé à Dumbledore comment il avait atterri dans la cave de Malefoy, ce qu'il y avait vécu et comment il s'en était échappé. Dumbledore, savait, bien évidemment, que James n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme mais il n'insista pas.

– Avez-vous prévenu le Ministère ? demanda James.

– Non, non, bien-sûr que non. Je ne ferai pas cela tant que tu ne l'auras pas décidé, James.

James hocha la tête. Il avait toujours su qu'une confrontation entre Dumbledore et lui serait inévitable. James devait avouer qu'il était même quelque peu rassuré de pouvoir parler à son ancien directeur. C'était le seul qui pouvait mettre du sens dans tout ce que James avait vécu – et le seul qui pouvait répondre à ses interrogations concernant Harry. Il n'était pas prêt à ce que le Ministère sût qu'il était vivant. Il révélerait toute la vérité bientôt – pour Sirius – mais ce n'était pas l'urgence à l'heure actuelle. Il était là pour Harry, avant tout.

Il se racla la gorge.

Il était temps de laisser sa lâcheté au placard.

– J'ai vu Harry sur la berge du lac… murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée.

– Je le sais, il me l'a dit, révéla Albus d'une voix douce.

Une lueur de curiosité passa dans les yeux de James.

– Je m'en étais douté… Quand cela ?

– Il y a quelques jours. Le jour où Remus a démissionné.

– Qu'a-t-il dit ? souffla James, avec anxiété.

– Il était très affecté. J'avais remarqué qu'il semblait troublé après son expérience avec le Retourneur du temps. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup et n'est apparu à aucun repas le lendemain. Si j'avais su qu'il t'avait croisé, j'aurais pu lui parler plus tôt.

Les dernières paroles de Dumbledore avaient été dites doucement mais James reconnut tout de suite le reproche qui s'y cachait. Si Dumbledore savait qu'il était vivant, c'était parce qu'il avait pris contact avec Sirius et lui avait demandé plus d'explications sur l'année qu'il avait passée à traquer Peter – et s'il l'avait fait seul. James avait alors compris qu'il était temps de se découvrir et avait décidé d'écrire lui-même une lettre à Dumbledore. Il avait prévu de le faire, de toute façon. Pour Harry.

Si les reproches de Dumbledore étaient destinés à lui faire honte, c'était réussi. James se sentait lamentable. Son fils n'avait pas passé une semaine sans savoir qu'il était en vie, et il réussissait déjà à le faire souffrir.

– Ses amis ne l'ont pas vraiment cru quand il leur a avoué qu'il t'avait vu, reprit Albus, et je devine qu'il a cru devenir fou pendant un moment.

Dumbledore entreprit alors de lui répéter ce qui s'était dit entre Harry et lui dans l'ancien bureau de Lupin. À la fin de son récit, James se sentait dévasté.

– Où est Harry en ce moment ? demanda James d'une voix brisée.

Dumbledore lança un bref regard à son horloge.

– J'imagine qu'il est dans la voiture de son oncle, de retour de King's Cross.

– Son oncle… Après ce qui s'est passé l'été dernier ?

Dumbledore leva un sourcil intrigué.

– Depuis combien de temps suis-tu Harry, James ? demanda-t-il.

James soupira. Il garda le silence quelques secondes, le regard fixé sur ses mains. Dumbledore et lui avaient un tas de choses à discuter. Il savait que tout ce qui concernait Harry comportait des enjeux qui dépassaient tout ce qui était possible d'imaginer. James en était malade.

– Quand vous lui avez dit que moi aussi j'aurais épargné Peter, commença James d'une voix froide, vous aviez raison.

Il releva les yeux vers ceux de Dumbledore.

– Oui, avant, j'aurais épargné Pettigrow. Avant de savoir qu'il avait vendu ma famille à Voldemort… Aujourd'hui, Albus, je rêve de le voir mort. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait toute cette année. J'ai traqué Peter… Je ne suivais pas Harry. Je suis passé à Privet Drive pour… l'apercevoir quelques secondes. Mais… Harry n'est pas heureux chez les Dursley… vous le savez.

Dumbledore, l'air triste, acquiesça.

– Je le sais, chuchota-t-il, les yeux baissés.

James fronça les sourcils. Il sentait un relent de colère lui brûler l'estomac.

– _Pourquoi _l'avez-vous envoyé vivre chez les Dursley ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure rapide, à la fois écœuré et incrédule.

Dans les yeux de James, il était facile de s'apercevoir que cette question l'avait énormément taraudée.

– Je m'étais attendu à cette question, dès l'instant où j'ai su que tu étais vivant. Il n'y a pas un jour où je n'ai pas pensé à ce que diraient Lily et James s'ils pouvaient voir leur fils, aujourd'hui. James, je te demande pardon, mais en laissant Harry chez son oncle et sa tante le 1er novembre 1981, je pensais au mieux pour Harry. Et je pense toujours que c'est la meilleure solution, en dépit de tout ce qu'il a pu endurer.

– En dépit de… Albus, cette famille est épouvantable ! Si vous aviez entendu ce que la sœur de Vernon racontait au sujet de Lily, vous ne réagiriez pas avec autant de nonchalance !

– Je ne suis pas nonchalant, James. J'ai pris cette décision pour le bien d'Harry.

– Mais quel bien y a-t-il à vivre dans une famille aussi horrible ? Je sais que vous pensiez Sirius coupable mais il aurait pu vivre dans une autre famille, _n'importe _quelle autre famille pourvu que ce ne soit pas ces stupides Moldus !

James était surpris de sa propre colère. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle éclaterait aussi brutalement, aussi rapidement. Mais le calme de Dumbledore ne faisait qu'accentuer sa rage.

– Il était primordial qu'Harry vive avec sa tante, expliqua Dumbledore, avec le seul lien de sang qui le reliait à Lily…

À ces mots, James ravala les mots de rancœur qu'il avait été prêt à éructer.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que le sang de Lily protégerait Harry, s'il devait être en danger.

– Pourquoi ? répéta James, le cœur battant.

– James… Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé ce qui avait sauvé Harry ce soir-là ?

– Si… Bien-sûr, répondit James précipitamment.

Il regardait Dumbledore différemment maintenant. Bien-sûr qu'il s'était demandé pour quelle raison son fils avait pu survivre. Il avait évidemment pensé à la prophétie et à ce que cela pouvait signifier mais rien dans la formulation de la prophétie ne pouvait expliquer la survie de son fils. Il avait simplement compris que la survie de son fils scellait la prophétie – Voldemort avait fait son choix entre Neville et Harry, et son fils était maintenant marqué… James avait pu apercevoir la fine cicatrice sur le front de son fils la semaine dernière, sur la rive du lac. Il l'avait observée rapidement, sans s'y attarder. S'il devait y avoir une représentation physique du cataclysme catastrophique dans leurs vies, c'était cette cicatrice – elle renvoyait à tout ce qui avait fait basculer leurs vies. La prophétie. Voldemort. Ce 31 octobre 1981.

– En s'interposant entre Voldemort et Harry, en se sacrifiant pour son fils, Lily a créé la protection la plus efficace possible. Elle a utilisé une magie très mystérieuse et compliquée mais ce soir-là, c'est l'amour de Lily qui a sauvé Harry.

James ne répondit rien. Il luttait pour empêcher Lily d'envahir son cerveau – il ne pouvait la voir maintenant.

– Le sang de Lily est devenu la plus puissante protection qui existe pour Harry à ce moment-là. Et par extension, le sang de Pétunia également, expliqua Dumbledore.

– C'est pour cela qu'Harry doit vivre chez les Dursley ? demanda James.

– Oui. Pour sa protection, c'est la meilleure solution…

Les mots de l'homme à l'œil blanc revinrent à l'esprit de James. Se pouvait-il que Voldemort fût encore vivant ?

– Est-ce que Harry est en danger ? souffla James avec inquiétude.

– Je ne pense pas que Voldemort soit mort, James, dit Dumbledore, confirmant ainsi les craintes de James. Et la prophétie entendue par Harry il y a quelques jours n'est pas de bon augure.

– Quelle prophétie ? demanda James d'une voix caverneuse. Une _autre _prophétie ?

Dumbledore relata alors la prophétie faite par le professeur Trelawney à Harry.

– Peter ! cracha James avec dégoût. N'a-t-il pas déjà fait assez de dégâts autour de lui ?

– Comme je l'ai dit à Harry, il est impossible de prévoir quelles conséquences auront les décisions prises la semaine dernière. Il est inutile de se torturer sur l'inévitable, James. Ce qui doit arriver arrivera mais il est primordial de protéger Harry.

James sentit un malaise dérangeant en entendant les mots de Dumbledore.

– L'inévitable ? répéta James avec dégoût. Je ne vais pas me tourner les pouces pendant que Peter est dehors, libre et sur le point de retrouver son bon vieux maître.

– Mais tu es d'accord sur le fait qu'Harry a besoin de protection ?

– Bien-sûr, répondit aussitôt James.

– Et qu'il continue de vivre chez sa tante ?

James s'apprêtait à répondre puis s'arrêta. Il regarda Dumbledore avec amertume.

– Cela vous a inquiété, n'est-ce pas ? Que je veuille récupérer Harry et qu'il vive avec moi ?

Dumbledore eut un air triste.

– Non, James, cela ne m'a pas inquiété. Je serais heureux pour toi et Harry si vous pouviez vous retrouver. Je ne connais personne en ce monde qui mérite plus d'être heureux qu'Harry, et je commence à deviner que tu aurais terriblement besoin d'être entouré également…

James ne sut si cette dernière remarque devait le blesser. Il décida de laisser passer. Cela faisait longtemps que les questionnements concernant sa stabilité affective et mentale avaient cessé de l'inquiéter – vivre dans une cave pendant douze ans avaient tendance à procurer cet effet. Pourtant, les mots de Dumbledore trouvaient une résonnance en lui – il comprit qu'Harry ne pourrait jamais vivre avec lui. Toute cette année où il avait été libre, James avait soigneusement évité de penser à cela. Il savait qu'un jour Harry saurait qu'il était vivant et qu'il devrait prendre une décision, mais il ne voulait pas réfléchir à cela posément tant que cette réalité ne s'imposait pas à lui. Aujourd'hui, il comprenait qu'il avait tout de même énormément espéré, que quelque part en lui, il s'était attendu à ce qu'il vive un jour avec Harry car la déception qu'il ressentait à présent était terrible. Il n'avait pas osé espérer, certainement. Mais quelque part entre le sommeil et le rêve, quelque part entre ses désirs de vengeance et sa peur d'être un père pour son fils, l'espoir avait dû être d'une incroyable intensité, d'une atroce intensité.

James avait les larmes aux yeux.

– James… commença Albus sur un ton d'excuse.

– Laissez tomber, siffla-t-il froidement. Avez-vous pu parler à Harry avant qu'il parte ?

– Non, répondit Albus, j'ai pensé que c'était à toi de lui parler.

James se sentit paniqué à cette idée, mais il était décidé. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son fils plus longtemps dans le doute et la peur. Il devait être complètement perdu. Il sentit la piqûre de la culpabilité lui comprimer le cœur.

– Je vais y aller, aujourd'hui, annonça-t-il.

– Excellente idée.

Albus observa James se lever d'un œil triste et las. James s'apprêtait à partir quand il l'interpella. James se tourna vers lui. Albus s'approchait de lui avec une feuille à la main. Il la tendit à James.

Sur le papier, James put lire : « Autorisation de sortie à Pré-Au-Lard ».

– J'ai pensé que cela pourrait simplifier la vie d'Harry l'année prochaine.

Il fixa la mention « Signature du parent » avec émotion, un long moment.

James la signa, la rendit à Dumbledore et se hâta de sortir de son bureau. Lorsqu'il atteignit la dernière marche de l'escalier en colimaçon, il essuya rapidement ses yeux et prit une profonde respiration. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer. La plus grande confrontation de sa vie était encore à venir.

James était terrifié.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Suite et fin bientôt, j'espère.

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dites-moi tout !

Merci d'avoir lu,

SamaraXX.


End file.
